Inevitability
by HigherMagic
Summary: It was going to happen, really. It's only to be expected right? Nothing is really certain though; how will this all turn out? Are there any consequences? What will the Volturi think? One thing's for sure; Edward is going to be so mad... give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Inevitability**

**1**

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

Dear God, this woman was going to be the death of me.

It had been ten years since the confrontation with the Volturi, and apart from the occasional looking over my shoulder at what the leeches were doing, I was content. I still didn't really trust them, despite having imprinted on my former love's daughter. The father – Edward Cullen, mind-reading leech – still wasn't too happy about that, but I suppose it was because he kept seeing in my mind how beautiful she had become.

She had stopped aging almost three years ago, at the physical age of seventeen. God how beautiful she had grown to be. Her hair was waist-length and bronze, and she always wore it in a braid. Her eyes were deep and endless brown, and I could sometimes – if I looked closely – see golden flecks in them. Other than being a little disgusted at her similarity to her father, I was only further taken in. Once she had turned seven – or seventeen, depending on how you looked at it – she had been able to keep up with me in my wolf form, a fact which I found impressive and slightly annoying at the same time. She used to have to ride on my back, and still does sometimes, when she's feeling playful. She still bites me too, but they grew from affectionate nips to full-on bites. She broke the skin a few times, but I still loved her, because I had no choice.

Of course, I didn't resent my imprint. I couldn't; she was too perfect. She was smart and beautiful and she could share her memories and feelings with me with a single touch, a gift that I enjoyed immensely. I could lie for hours while she lay against my flanks and shared her day with me, or the hours that I had missed.

But I didn't want to be with her now. Well, I did, oh God how I did, but I couldn't. Let me explain.

We were at my house in La Push, since I hadn't moved out due to any impending Volturi threat, and neither had the Cullens, so we had stayed. I knew that one day the Cullens must leave, and I would follow, and my pack would follow with me. I both dreaded and welcomed the day, but mostly I welcomed the day when her parents trusted me and her enough to let her go and stay with me permanently.

It was sunny outside, so we were in the backyard. She was doing her homework, and I was half-helping, half-just-staring at her. Her face was fixed in a permanent light blush because of my attentions; she already understood what I was to her, but it still made her embarrassed when I made it painfully clear just how much influence she had over me. The wind was blowing her scent steadily towards me, and her scent – oh dear lord, her _scent _– was, in no less words, amazing. I couldn't understand what had changed, but she was suddenly extremely…alluring. Intoxicating, I once heard the leech say. I began to understand what he had meant about the whole singer thing. It was like her scent was physically calling to me.

I wasn't sure if it was some Alpha protectiveness or something to do with imprinting, but I was finding it extremely hard to keep my hands off her. My mind – as well as parts of my body – was screaming at me to take her, claim her, and make her mine. I was a little freaked out by the forcefulness of it, really. I could hurt her, and Bella would probably kill me, she was only ten after all. Though she had the body and mind of a seventeen year old, she was still naïve and innocent and…I was running low on excuses. Animalistic desires as I'd never known before were pushing at my human side; she was my mate, and she smelled amazing. Take her, damnit. Take her.

No.

I needed help.

"Is something wrong, Jake?" Her voice broke through my tumultuous thoughts, snapping me back to reality. I shook my head quickly.

"Uh, no Wren, nothing." Since she had outgrown being called 'Nessie', I had taken to calling her Wren, like the little bird, because she was cute and flighty, just like it. I liked the image it conjured up, and so did she, so it stuck. Unlike 'Nessie', though, Wren was not adopted by the rest of the family. It was a thing between her and me.

She was through my obvious lie straight away, narrowing her eyes at me. Her lips formed a slight pout, and I longed to kiss them, pin her down and…stop it Jacob!

"I just have to…go patrol really quick, keep in touch with the pack and everything." She opened her mouth to protest, but I was already gone, fazing into the giant russet wolf and running off. She wasn't pursuing me, of which I was glad. The wolf was running most of my mind now, and I didn't need her at close range in case I lost control.

'_Sam?_' I called to the other Alpha, and the leader of my old pack.

'_Jacob? What can I do for you_?' Oh thank God, he was fazed already.

'I_…I have a problem._' I heard his questioning thought, and continued. '_I think something might be wrong, but I don't know._' Exerting a bit more effort, I sent Sam the feeling of Wren's scent, and how it had affected me. I heard him burst into laughter. I mean, I could actually hear it, outside the mind-link. '_What's so damn funny?_'

'_I'm sorry, Jacob, but I find this amusing. You need not fear anything; nothing is wrong with either of you?_'

'_Then you know what this is? I'm scared, Sam. I don't want to lose control around her. I don't know what this is!_'

'_Jacob, calm down. Your imprint has simply gone into heat. Since Nessie has proven to be your best chance of passing on the werewolf gene, she will periodically go into heat when the chance of passing on the line is best. I don't know why though, Nessie is hardly normal, and I don't see how she would even be able to carry a child, as the woman needs to change to the ways of pregnancy. I don't know the how, Jacob, but I do know the why. Go and be with your imprint. I'm sure she is missing you._'

What? Heat? Like…an animal? Holy Crap. '_Uh, Sam, slight problem. My mate is in freaking heat. This is a bad thing. If not the fact that she's ten freaking years old, but another that her father is looking for any excuse to rip my throat out._'

'I _doubt that, Jacob. They are our allies, remember?_'

'_I think that I could change that. How long does this heat thing last?_'

'_About a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less._'

A week? I couldn't be with Wren for a whole freaking week? This sucked. Sometimes being a werewolf just sucked, simple as. Seth was lucky, he changed when he was young, and has gotten used to it. I kind of got where Edward was coming from now, I mean really. To be so close to something you wanted, and to be unable to do anything about it? I had a newfound respect for Cullen; I had had no idea.

'_Go be with your imprint, Jacob,_' Sam repeated. '_I'm leaving now._'

'_Fine,_' I huffed, sitting on my haunches. I felt Sam's presence leave, and thanked God that Sam and Leah had not been fazed at the time. Can someone say awkward?

I didn't even hear her coming up to me, but I could smell her. I groaned inwardly. She smelled so damn good. I felt her hand touch my shoulder, and the image of me running away, with a question in it, came into my mind. I realized that I would have to faze to answer her. I was barely in control right now, what about when I could speak to her, hold her, and kiss her? Damn it.

"Jake?" Her voice sent a ripple of desire down my spine. I wanted her so badly. I was panting, trying to control myself. There was a painful clenching in my abdomen, and I was glad that my fur was hiding me. That would be tripling the awkwardness.

"Jake, please answer me, are you okay?" Her voice sounded hurt, and I turned to look at her. I let out a quiet whine at her rejected facial expression. I pressed my nose to her stomach, looking up at her and trying to make her understand, without words, that I just needed to be away from her.

This turned out to be a big mistake. My rushed and heavy breathing was making me take in more and more of her delicious scent. I could actually smell her heat now, and was physically next to it. The scent was driving my mind wild, making the animal in me break down the human and moral walls and charge forward. Before I knew what was happening, I ended up leaning over her – as a human. She was pinned beneath me, her eyes wide. I wondered what I looked like to her. Did I look like a madman, or perhaps a predator, like the leech? Was I frightening her?

She reached up to touch the side of my face, and I saw that her hand was shaking. Her hair had come undone from its braid and was in a fan behind her head, making her look more like an angel than I had imagined her previously. Her breathing was a little heavy too, and the blood rushed to her cheeks in a beautiful blush. When she touched the side of my face, I saw what she was feeling. It made me want to take her all the more. She knew exactly what was happening – well, not the in heat bit, but the lust I was feeling – and she trusted me to continue and not hurt her. She _trusted_ me, and she was going to let me claim her. She was only ten! I felt disgusted with myself, but I couldn't move any further away from her.

I leaned down and inhaled at her collarbone. Her entire being was permeated with her heat, and the air around us reeked of it. I remembered that I was naked, but couldn't seem to care. The way things were going, that wouldn't be a problem. No! Bad Jacob! I couldn't do this to her. She was still so young…but so perfect…and so tempting. I growled inwardly. We hadn't moved from that position; she was still pinned firmly under my weight, her eyes staring into mine with the utmost love and trust. Taking another deep breath, I pressed my lips to hers. She was always a few degrees colder than most humans, but everyone seemed cold to me. Her lips moulded perfectly to mine, and she opened her mouth, granting me access to her warmth there. My body twitched at the thought of warmth in other places, but I quickly chided myself. I had to take this slow; I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't bear to.

Her breathing was picking up, and her body quivered delightfully against mine. I wondered if she felt her heat too, if she was feeling this desire as strongly as I was. I could only hope so; the idea of forcing myself on her disgusted me. The thought of _anyone _forcing themselves on her made me incredibly angry. As a result of my nameless anger, I kissed her harder, pressing her into the ground. I heard her gasp a little into my mouth, and felt her body arch to mine. I knew she could feel me at her hips, already hard and ready for her. The idea didn't seem to scare or deter her; maybe she wanted this as much as I did. Maybe more. I couldn't say.

She started moving more under me. Her hands went down my face to my chest, where her fingers traced every muscle and scar, making them tense and relax under her electric touch. I felt absolutely euphoric; how in the world had I deserved this creature? She was amazing; everything she did sent trails of red-hot desire running through me. The sensation in my abdomen was becoming uncomfortable, I needed to be inside her, to feel her writhe under me as I emptied myself into her; claim her as mine, and mine only.

As my hands obeyed my body without going through my mind, they trailed down from on either side of her head to grip the hem of her t-shirt. I pulled it over her head, as she lifted her arms to allow me to do so. She raised her head and shoulders to allow me to get it off, and I was blown back by the complete trust and safety she felt for me. I could crush her easily, and yet she was willing to do this for me. My perfect imprint.

I kissed her again, portraying all my love for her in that simple act, while my fingers worked at her jeans. Her hips lifted, rubbing against my own and creating delicious friction; I almost came undone right there. Sliding down the material easily, I cast off both her jeans and underwear, leaving her bared in all her glory for me. My heavy breathing was full-on panting now. I felt more like an animal than ever before, even when I had first fazed, unknowing of what was happening to me. The wolf in me was screaming to impregnate my mate, make her bear my children. I had no human left to fight it. Was this what it felt like for the Cullens when they hunted? Uggh, now I'm empathising with leeches.

I moved over her again, so that I was propping myself up on my hands, on either side of her head, her legs spread below mine. I was so close, but I had to be sure. I wouldn't force her into anything. Painful as it would be, I would pull away if she asked me to. I had to.

"Are you absolutely sure, Wren?" I whispered to her, my lips barely brushing hers.

She hesitated, her beautiful eyes showing a flicker of indecision. For one agonizing second, I thought that she was going to refuse, but then she nodded, her sweet voice wrapping around me, enveloping my mind.

"Yes Jake. I love you, and I am yours. Make me yours."

"It will hurt." Stupid mouth, why was I dithering? I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew it would, no matter how gentle I tried to be. Such is the way of things. It seemed kind of unfair really, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"I know, but I trust you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me." Her hands trailed my face and chest, her touch as light as a feather. She moved up to make our lips meet, and we kissed for a brief moment, before she let her head fall back to the ground, smiling her stunning smile. "Make me yours, Jacob," she repeated.

Dear God, I love this woman.

I slowly leaned forward, pushing into her slowly so that she could adjust to my size. I wasn't sure if I would hurt her, or how it could possibly fit. To make it easier, I pushed in a few inches before pulling out and going in again, a bit further. I felt the slight resistance of her virginity, and paused one more time, before reading the permission in her eyes. I heaved forward, thinking that it would be better to break it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. Her back arched suddenly and she gasped, tears in her eyes. I kissed them away, whispering my apologies over and over again, until I felt her hand in my hair, soothing me. How amazing must she be, to be soothing me while she is in so much pain? She's an angel; I'm sure of it now. I looked at her face, seeing the tear-streaked cheeks, and kissed the newly forming moisture away, before kissing her on the lips. She granted me access again, and I began to move slowly again within her, ready to stop if she asked me to. She didn't. I slowly began to pick up speed, going in until I could go no further. It seemed like the initial pain was over, and that there was no more, because her hips began to slowly rise to meet my every thrust. She threw her head back, making our lips break apart but giving me access to her pale, unmarked neck, unlike the rest of the leeches. I kissed the skin at the base of her throat, listening to her rapid heartbeat and using it as a base for the rhythm of my thrusts. I was working hard to keep the wolf at bay; to stop myself taking her as I wanted her; to stay gentle.

"Jacob." When she moaned my name, the sound was low and sultry, and I quickly decided that this was my favourite sound that she had ever made. It made my entire body shudder with pleasure, and I wanted to have her that much more. Her scent was all around me; I was sure that I would smell like her for days. Oh well. I felt an odd sensation of blood rushing to my groin, making it ache with an uncomfortable pleasure. The friction, combined with her fabulous warmth around me, was driving me insane. I needed release.

"Jacob!" She was nearing her climax also. I could feel her inner walls clenching around me. I locked her lips with mine as she came, the clenching giving me my release also. I spilled myself into her, her body still arched into mine, and our mouths locked. I silently thanked God for this heat thing; nothing could possibly be a greater experience. I had been slightly uncomfortable – the leeches too – with the fact that she would look seventeen at age seven, and stop growing. But being with her now, it felt so right, regardless of her age. She already was smarter than most grown humans, and she was so strong and fast and beautiful. She was perfect.

She came down from her high, breathing heavily. Her eyes were glazed and she was smiling the smile that she saved for me – slightly crooked. I knew she got this from her father, but his was cocky and arrogant. Hers was…perfect. I kissed her one more time, before pushing myself off of her, afraid of crushing her. I searched around for her clothes, finding them cast off in various places, and I pulled on my cut-offs. I watched her as she got dressed. The simple actions she did – pulling on her shirt, straightening her jeans – made me want to take her all over again. I was like some sex-crazed idiot. I watched her search the forest floor, and tilted my head when she pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find my hair-tie. Crap; this is the third one this week!"

"Go wandering in the forest much, then?" She caught my innuendo and blushed deeply. I laughed and pulled her to sit on my lap, kissing her cheek. I brushed her hair back from her face, looking her in the eyes with a smile. "It's alright. You're hair looks better down, anyway." She smiled and blushed again, Bella-style. "Are you ready to go back to the house now? I'm sure your parents will some for you soon."

She pouted again, but nodded. "Can I ride you back?" she asked playfully?

'_Oh, you can ride me anytime…stop it, Jacob._' "Sure thing, Wren." I stood up and fazed quickly, waiting for her to climb on my shoulders. She stroked my head affectionately, and I wagged my tail – I know, very doggy, but I was happy. She grinned and jumped onto my back, kicking my ribs like a horse. I growled a little, to show my annoyance and derision at such an action, and she giggled. I couldn't stay mad at her for long, not that I ever wanted to. I began my fast lope back to La Push.

'_So where have you been all day?_' Leah. I did not need her here right now. '_Oh thanks, well I'm so unwanted aren't I? Maybe I should go back to Sam._'

'_Come on, don't be like that. I'm sorry._'

'_It's alright._' Ha, she couldn't stay mad at me. '_Don't get too cocky there, Alpha._'

Cocky. Aww, shit.

'_Holy crap there, Jacob, what was that image? I didn't need to see that, thank you very much. Oh, this is going to be terrible when Seth imprints, which I bet he will. Uggh. I do not need to see you having sex all the time, okay?_'

'_Quit bringing it up! Bella's gonna kill me!_'

'_Why? You are her imprint, after all._'

'_Yeah, but Cullen's gonna be pissed, and she'll be pissed because he's pissed. And basically everyone's gonna get real mad real fast._'

'_But didn't he once ask you to give his own love a baby? He can hardly complain about his daughter. Either way…I got your back, Jake._'

'_Thanks. I'm fazing back now._'

'_Roger. Over and Out._'

I rolled my eyes and changed back to a human, with Wren still on my back, riding like a piggy-back ride. Without her letting go, I pulled the cut-offs on. She remained with her arms locked around my neck the entire time, her cheek resting against my neck. I smiled a little and walked into the house.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'd just like to say that the inspiration for this came when my friend Freya and I were discussing what would happen if Jacob and Renesmee ever had children, and I – being the writer of the duo – decided to write about it. If anything is unsatisfactory then flames shall be used to burn Jacob in hell, because I don't actually like him. Sigh. So here it is. Enjoy and Review!

HigherMagic x


	2. Chapter 2

**Inevitability**

**2**

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

* * *

I didn't ever want to let him go; he was too perfect. I knew that my parents were going to be mad at me – Edward especially. He didn't seem to like Jacob too much – respect him, yes, but not like.

I knew that we would have to leave Forks soon. Charlie had died of a heart attack, and I hadn't seen my human grandmother since before the Volturi invasion, so the only people that my family had to convince were the regular inhabitants of Forks. Experimenting with makeup that made them look older had worked wonders, and it was the only reason that we had been able to stay so far. I didn't really want to ever leave; it was the only place I'd ever known. It was as much a part of me as my family and my love, but being eternally seventeen would make people ask questions.

Though I was physically seventeen and therefore theoretically able to take care of myself, they still treated me like a ten year old. I was ten though, and they were my parents, so their fears were not groundless. Bella had been far more accepting of this than Edward. I wondered what being pregnant with a half-vampire would have been like. Whenever I had brought up the subject, my father had looked away and refused to speak. But he looked like he was burning. I knew enough to have learnt that I had almost killed both me and my mother, and that it had been a very difficult time for the whole family. I refused to feel guilty over what I couldn't control, though. I was simply very glad to be alive.

At this thought, I looked up to the love of my life. He had explained imprinting to me when I was very young, and I understood completely. I had been a little dubious at first – would it be awkward, or one-sided? – but my heart felt like there had always been a place there for someone, and Jacob fit perfectly. I smiled and leaned further into his warm chest, which was such a welcome change from the iciness of my other family. I listened to the regular beating of his heart, and the blood rushing through his veins, strong and steady. Once I had stopped growing when I was seven, I had stopped drinking human blood and adopted the diet of my family. I had no trouble resisting humans, and I could pull off eating human food, though it wasn't nearly as appetizing as deer or mountain lion – my favorite.

I heard the soft rhythm of approaching footsteps and sat up, running to the door to greet my uncle. I had long ago recognized the differences between my family's footsteps. Seeing him run forward, I pounced on him, tackling him to the ground. He rolled us over so that I was pinned beneath him, and I was abruptly reminded of earlier this afternoon, when I had been in a similar position, but with someone entirely different. The thought made me blush, and Emmett – being annoyingly observant sometimes – caught it.

"Why so Bella, squirt?" That was his phrase for me, despite the fact that Bella hadn't blushed for ten years. His photographic memory had remembered the act perfectly, so in his opinion it was like she still did it.

"Stuff it, Em." I pushed him off of me, rolling onto my feet. I smirked at him as he was getting up and pushed him again, and sent him sprawling into the grass again. I laughed as the breath left him with a whoosh, though he didn't need to breathe. I saw the familiar signs that a fight was starting, so I rushed to Jacob, who was watching the proceedings with amusement. I kissed him on the cheek, breathing a silent goodbye, and took off into the forest. I heard Emmett behind me, and pushed ahead further, using the gift of speed that my father had so graciously given me to inherit. He fell behind, but only a little and I knew that he would be able to pounce on me as soon as I was in open country. I laughed, and ran faster.

I headed towards the house, hearing Esme in the kitchen and Edward in the front room, at his piano. I grinned, and gave one last final effort to get through the giant front lawn before Emmett. Running into the house, I quickly crashed into my father, who had stood up, probably hearing my thoughts. I got behind him and crouched, suddenly fighting the urge to giggle.

"Daddy! Save me!" I saw him cock his head to the side, listening to Emmett, and chuckle, his eyes lighting up. He kissed me on the forehead, mussing my hair affectionately.

"Sure thing, Angel." He ran from the house, and I heard their voices – playful – outside, goading each other on. It was nice to hear my father so lighthearted. He was still paranoid about the Volturi, and hardly ever had fun anymore, that I could remember. I walked to the front door, leaning against the frame and watching the two now-fighting brothers with a slight smile.

"What happened this time?" The woman – my mother – came up behind me, her topaz eyes alight with her smile. I returned the grin.

"Emmett was stalking me so I asked for a savior." I nodded towards the fighting figure of my father as he circled and tackled my uncle from behind, pinning him, only to be overcome seconds later by Emmett's superior strength. "He wouldn't be able to do squat if he couldn't hear Emmett's thoughts."

"You know…" Bella began softly, smiling slyly. "That can be arranged."

I nodded eagerly. "Do it, go on."

I saw her grin, and then focus her eyes on Emmett. Edward suddenly faltered, a confused look coming over his face. His head snapped to Bella and I, standing in the doorway with identical sly grins, and he rolled his eyes, before suddenly snapping back to the fight as Emmett charged him. He dodged, but only just. Without anticipating Emmett's movement, he had no idea what to do to leave unscathed. Of course, his speed still made him one hell of a match, but it was more even now.

"Now give him only your thoughts."

Bella turned to me, her head turned to one side, her eyes questioning. "Why would you want me to do that?"

I grinned. "Because he can barely concentrate when you do." I still remembered vividly when she had opened her mind to him in front of me, because I was curious as to what it was like. He had very nearly jumped her right then. He had ordered her through gritted teeth to get the bedroom as soon as she could. They didn't leave the room for days. "And taunt the hell out of him."

Her eyes widened, and then she grinned. "Okay, but I cannot be responsible for his actions."

I laughed. "Go for it."

I looked back to the brothers, and saw that Edward kept glancing at me and Bella nervously, his fists clenching and unclenching. It occurred to me that he would have read my plan in my mind, and knew what was coming. A slight nod from him confirmed that my theory was correct. Oh, this was going to be good.

It was immediately apparent when Bella opened her mind to him. Whatever she was thinking must have been good, because he fell to his knees, groaning. I grinned as his breathing became irregular, and his reactions were slower, his punches easier to dodge. Emmett grinned, sensing weakness and easy victory, and quickly threw him against a tree, which bent under the blow. Edward staggered to his feet, oddly bent over, and I hid my smile. He looked like he was in pain. Poor guy; I kind of understood that look in Jacob's eyes now.

Suddenly, all of the hesitance was gone. His eyes snapped to me as he straightened. Oh shit. Um…think of something else. But of course, whenever you try your hardest not to think of something, it is the first thing that springs to mind. I tried to cover up the mental image with the one of the first time I had seen him, in his arms as a baby. His expression immediately softened, but his eyes were hard. He had already seen it. I was in deep shit now.

"Emmet stop, you win." Emmett, seeing that Edward wasn't putting up a fight, had gone in for the final blow. He stopped short at the words, wondering if it was some kind of trick, no doubt, but Edward started walking towards me and Bella. He was kind of scaring me, actually. He looked absolutely furious. His eyes were almost black, and he was picking up speed as he came towards me. I wanted to run, but I was fixed in place by his glare. I heard my mother asking him what was wrong, but he refused to answer. He kept walking towards me until I started backing up, my hands up in front of me in defense. I took a step back for every step forward, passing Jasper in the living room, who looked up questioningly, no doubt sensing my dad's anger and my fear. He stood up and joined Bella, who was trailing behind Edward as he continued to back me into a corner. I felt my back hit wall and stopped, though I could have broken it down. Then Esme would have wanted to kill me. I braced myself for my father's fury.

He didn't say anything for an agonizingly long time, but I could tell that he was trying to calm himself down, so that he wouldn't kill something. Me, most likely. Or maybe Jacob. New fear – fear for my love – washed over me. Edward growled and I tried pressing myself further against the wall. He was still reading my mind? Damn it, I can't help what I think.

Finally, he spoke, but it was through clenched teeth. "Would you mind explaining to me what that was about?"

"Um…" I had no idea how to answer without upsetting him more. I knew he already had suspicions, but hoped that he only thought…I didn't know what I wanted him to think.

"Answer me, damn it!" Bella's hand shot forward, to his shoulder, but he shook her touch off. I could feel Jasper trying to pump calm into the room, and obviously failing. My father was unreachable right now.

"I don't know how!" I cried, his stare becoming too much for me. I felt like I was going to explode under the force of his intense glare.

"When did that happen?" I knew what he meant, but it wasn't what really happened – he only knew of the predatory, lustful stares that Jacob had given me, nothing else. Hopefully.

"Good god, there's more? What did that dog do to you?" He shook me by the shoulders, making my neck hurt. Words to explain wouldn't come. "Renesmee, you have three seconds to answer me before I go down to La Push and beat the answer out of him!"

It was obvious to Bella and Jasper who he was talking about now. I could almost see the little wires coming together in their heads. When Bella's eyes looked back to me and Edward, they were suspicious. Jasper was simply curious.

Edward was still shaking me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't speak; words wouldn't make it out of my mouth, but I couldn't have him going down and hurting Jacob, it wasn't his fault. I had let him…Devoid of any other option; I touched my hand to his cheek and showed him everything that had happened that morning. Tears began to slide down my cheeks as his expressions changed during the different courses of the day. I had hoped that seeing that I had given Jacob permission would pacify him – no such luck. His final expression was one of absolute fury. He snarled so loudly, turning around, that I whimpered in fright. He took off through the front door. Without thinking, I followed, shouting for him to stop. Bella followed behind, with Jasper, but the only one who could keep up with my father was me, and even then it was a stretch.

"Dad, please, calm down," I said to him desperately. '_Please don't hurt him._'

"What would you have me do, Renesmee?" Wow, he must be really mad, using my full name. "Of course I'm mad! That dog…What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I loved him, and he loved me. What's so wrong with that?"

"I can think of several reasons. Namely, you're only ten!"

"You'd be reacting the exact same way if I was one hundred!"

"Exactly, because as a parent I have a right to do that. Renesmee, I trusted that mutt to take care of you when I couldn't, and he does this! How would you react if this was your child?" I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off. "Don't answer that. I know what you would say, but the thing is, you don't _know_. I didn't think that Charlie was overreacting at all with anything I did with Bella, because I deserved it. This dog has done nothing to earn the right to be with you."

"Don't act so high and mighty! I seem to recall that you once begged him to impregnate your own wife, so that she would give up me!" He winced, and I knew that I had made a low blow, but I didn't care. "You were going to let me die, so you could save her, and you would let Jacob do that. If anything, you haven't earned the right to be my father!"

He growled loudly, glaring at me. "Be careful what you say, Renesmee." He was slowing to a stop. I joined him.

"No," I said stubbornly, mentally preparing myself. "You can't blame him for anything, because an act like that takes two, alright? I wanted him to make love to me, and I knew exactly what the consequences were."

"He could have hurt you."

"No more than you could have hurt mother."

His eyes at once went from anger to agony. "But don't you understand, damn it? I did hurt her!" I blinked; this was new. "I hurt her so badly, again and again. I left her, and then came back when she rescued me from myself. She welcomed me and continued to love me, as much as I didn't deserve it! She endured being hunted by sadistic vampires multiple times, never coming away unscathed. When…when we made you…I hurt her so badly, and I didn't even realize that I was doing it until it was too late. I don't want that to happen to you. You don't realize how close you could have come…How close I could have come to losing you. Renesmee, I don't think you understand how much of a miracle you are. How much I love you and your mother. If something happened to either of you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I could have prevented it." He was starting to get angry again, the thought of someone harming us wrapping his mind in a red haze. "And I could have prevented this. I shouldn't have trusted that dog, and now he will pay for it!" He took off running again.

"Dad, stop!" I made to run after him again, but arms around my torso stopped me. I kicked out against my attacker, but the stone arms remained strong and unmoving. Damn the human side of me; I was much weaker than a regular vampire, yet much stronger than a human. "Let me do, damn it!"

"Sorry squirt, no can do, mother's orders." I growled and kicked out harder. "Stop squirming; you'll hurt yourself."

"Emmet. Let me go. Now!"

"Nope."

"Emmett!"

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

I heard the leech coming before I saw him, and quickly fazed to a wolf. I knew that he would be angry, and I wanted to be ready.

I didn't have to wait long. Before I really knew what was happening, I was thrown against a boulder. I whined as my shoulder cracked, but shook it off. I looked up to see the mind-reading leech coming towards me, murder in his eyes. I stood, growling a little but staying non-aggressive. I had done nothing wrong.

"Ha! Did nothing wrong. I don't think you understand what exactly you did do! What the hell were you thinking in the mutt mind of yours?"

I growled a little again. '_I was being with my imprint._'

"I'll say. You stupid mutt! What gave you the right to sleep with my daughter?"

'_She is my imprint, and she loves me._'

"That's exactly what she said. Is everyone on drugs around here? You could have hurt her, you could have killed her!"

'_So could you have, but you didn't._' He knew that I was talking about Bella.

"She's only ten you pervert!"

'_And you're only seventeen, right?_' I thought sarcastically.

That made him pause. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. I could tell it took him all he had not to attack me. I sat down on my haunches, waiting patiently.

'_Where is she now?_'

"With her mother."

I nodded. Bella would keep a level head about this.

"Don't count on that."

I snickered, picturing when Bella had first wanted to kick my ass when I imprinted. Edward smiled a little too, seeing the image in my mind. I sensed an opportunity for peace.

'_I would never hurt her._'

"I know. But so help me God if you've impregnated her…"

Shit. I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze, but he read my thoughts. Stupid leech power.

"You what?!"

I whined; I really did regret that. '_Please don't kill me. She went into heat…so chances are that she is pregnant. It wasn't my fault. It was like you and that singer thing. I couldn't resist._'

"I resisted!"

'_Well I haven't had hundred years' practice, alright?_' He growled, and I whined again. '_You don't want to kill the father of your grandchildren._'

That was most definitely the worst thing that I could have possibly said. He snarled and leapt forward, his arms around my throat. I tried to get him off, locking my teeth into his arm and pulling him away, but he just came back twice as quickly as I could react. Damn; anger made leeches fast! I couldn't keep up with his movements, only the various wounds that he was inflicting upon me. I didn't want to fight back, but I began to have to, if only to stay alive. He was merciless with his punches. Several bones were snapped and I think that I was bleeding, and the liquid was matting in my fur. I couldn't faze back now; the blood loss would knock me out. He smirked, his black eyes seeing the weakness and increasing weariness in me. He grabbed my foreleg and threw me into a boulder. I didn't get up. I couldn't. He might as well kill me now; I had no fight in with me. The wolf side of me urged me to continue, but I simply couldn't. My body felt numb; disconnected from my mind. I opened one eye – wincing – and saw that he had remained standing where he had thrown me, over fifty feet away. I whined, sure he was going to finish me off now, but he didn't move. He wasn't even looking at me. He actually looked like he was in pain.

After a while he snapped out of it, and looked over to me. He was still angry, that much was clear, but seemed…resigned? Maybe.

"Accepting would be more of a proper term. I'll leave you alive, wolf, but only because I know what it's like to lose someone you love, and I would never inflict that upon my daughter. Do you need Carlisle?"

I growled. I didn't want any leech near me right now. I just wanted Wren.

He nodded. "I'll send her over. Goodbye, Jacob." He shook his head as he walked into the trees, muttering to himself. He didn't look happy, but at least he hadn't killed me. Good thing, right?

Wrong. I was in agony. My body had reconnected with my brain, and now I was in pain. Like serious stuff. At least he hadn't damaged any major organs. Well, nothing that wouldn't heal after a few hours. I heard a set of footsteps approaching, and cocked an ear towards them. Wren. I heaved a sigh, already feeling the weird sensation of my bones getting put back together. I closed my eyes.

When I heard her gasp, I opened one again. She was standing where her father had disappeared, and in a second was by my side. She sank to her knees by my side, looking over the damage. Her hand came forward, stroking my head; the one place that Edward hadn't damaged too badly. I whined pathetically, devoid of anything else to do but lie here until I was healed enough to walk. I heard her 

sobbing, and tried to console her, but I couldn't. I barked softly to catch her attention, and then licked her hand. She giggled, but she was still crying. I whined and licked her hand again.

"Okay, Jake, okay." She smiled genuinely, and I returned it with a wolf grin. She giggled again. I wagged my tail twice, ignoring the pain that the action brought. She lay down by my head, still stroking the fur above my eyes, and I lay there with her, my head on my front paws. I was content like this, despite having taken a huge beating from her father moments before. It was alright as long as Wren was here. I supposed that I could feel where Edward had been coming from; I wouldn't like the thought of my former mortal enemy sleeping with my ten-year-old daughter. But she was different, we all knew that. I sighed, my brain too tired to bother with affairs such as these, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Behold the second chapter! I'm sorry if I upset anyone with…well anything. Edward's a bit more complex than I wanted in some places, and too accepting in others. I'm actually considering a rewrite. You'll know if I do. I don't really know. And I want to get right ahead to the birth, because I want to focus on the kids, not the parents. Love and Review!

HigherMagic x


	3. Chapter 3

**Inevitability**

**3**

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

* * *

I knew that I wasn't making things any easier with my attitude, but I wanted - no I needed - Jacob.

Since my parents had found out about what happened – an event that I shall mention happened over three months ago – they had refused to let me down to La Push, or for Jacob to come back up here. I could hear his agonized howling at night. The sounds would make me curl up on my superfluous bed – I only needed about three hours' sleep every night – and stare into space. Only in my imagination could I be with him.

His face constantly plagued my thoughts and, though my parents remained adamant, I knew that my forced separation from him was taking its toll on the family. My Dad flinched whenever his face came into my thoughts, and they did this quite often. Similarly my mother would look between us sadly. Sometimes she would mutter about something, and Dad would glare at her. I couldn't imagine why, but I had an idea that it had something to do with the separation that they had gone through earlier in their relationship. It pained them to talk about it, I knew. How could they not see that this was the same thing with me and Jacob? We were destined to be together, and they were making us stay apart. It was physical torture sometimes.

Speak of the Devil. I forced Jacob's face, along with the longing that I felt, to come foremost in my thoughts. Edward flinched as he walked past, heading towards his piano. My interest was piqued – he had only really played a few times since I had been born. I joined him, sitting on the floor next to his piano bench as his fingers flowed over the keys, filling the room with a beautiful melody. It was dark and lifting at the same time. I felt my eyes begin to droop a little, overcome by the feelings that coursed through me.

The music stopped, and awareness came to me. I looked at him questioningly.

He was looking back at me, his famous half-smile adorning his face.

"I composed this for your mother," he said, fingering the piano keys lightly, without conjuring any sound. "Before I even knew that I loved her. Her face haunted my every thought, action, word. She was burned into my memory, almost as soon as I met her. I never knew that I was capable of such emotion." He looked away, gazing absentmindedly about the room. "But I was permanently changed after my encounter with her. Nothing would be able to be done for me. I was completely intoxicated by her." He half-smiled again. Happier, this time, and looked back at me. The piano began playing again, this time a more painful melody – haunting and full of unreleased angst. It was weird to hear anything that coarse coming from the instrument. "I never thought that I would be in this situation, Renesmee. I never thought that I would have a child, you must understand. It was impossible for me, seemingly. But you came, and then a whole new range of concerns were for me. When that dog imprinted on you…" I bristled a little at the derogatory term, but he ignored me. "I knew that the day would come when your relationship would evolve…grow into the physical aspects. You must understand angel that I know I have no excuse for my actions, but I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Jacob would never hurt me. You know that, father."

"But you don't know that. You are just like your mother." He sighed, running his hands through his hair in his habit of exasperation. "She never understood the danger that I posed to her. She would let me lay by her side, inches away from her fantastic scent, even in the earlier days, when I was still not quite used to it, and she would trust me completely. It drove me mad. She had no idea what I could…what I might do to her. With one wrong move, I could lose the control I possessed, and she would be dead in seconds. You don't _understand._ Jacob would never hurt you intentionally, I know this. But you are still part human, Renesmee. You can break, you can bleed, and you can die. Jacob could crush you as easily as I could have crushed your mother. I couldn't bear it if that happened."

"But it didn't happen, father, and now you are only hurting everyone with your insane paranoia."

"When and if you have children, Renesmee, perhaps you shall understand the concern I feel."

"May that day come swiftly; I hate not knowing your thoughts."

He smiled a little. "I have spoken that phrase many a time, but be careful what you wish for, Renesmee. Now," he rose, holding his hand out to me, "I am going to hunt. Would you like to join me?"

I rolled my eyes. "You won't let me enjoy the company of my werewolf lover, but you'll come with me to eat mountain lions. Yeah, that makes sense."

He grinned, a smile that reached his eyes this time. "Humor me."

I rolled my eyes once more, before taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet. We walked out of the back door, where Jasper and Emmett were wrestling, Rosalie and Alice watching on with thoroughly bored expressions. Dad extended the invitation for hunting to everyone else, but only Jasper agreed to go, leaving a very disgruntled Emmett, who I knew would have vowed to rematch my empathy uncle as soon as he returned.

We took off running. I was a little annoyed that Dad and I couldn't just let ourselves go, but we would be able to; once Jasper took off to find his own quarry. Since Dad and I both had preference for the mountain lion, we often took off on our own. This also worked out because Dad was still paranoid while I was hunting, and didn't like me being left alone. I was also the only one who could keep up with him. It was so exhilarating to be racing him through the trees, feeling the wind blow our tresses – both the color of sun-touched bronze – back behind us and fill us with the scents of the forest and its treats.

Jasper soon found a scent to his liking, and Edward and I could finally let ourselves go. The forest flew by, even as we flew through the trees, finding our own preferred scents. The lions were close. Very close. I let the need for the blood overtake me, the severity of it surprising me. I needed to hunt more often, I guessed. I tracked down the beasts, my father at my side, and we moved into a crouching lope as we neared the sleeping forms of the animals. There were three of them. I hissed in anticipation, flexing my fingers as my eyes took on their blackened hue, taking in the blood pulsing through their veins in the lions' necks. Though I had no venom, I could feel the pooling sensation that would replace it, if I were male or a full vampire.

Unable to wait longer, I launched myself at the nearest cat, my father behind me, flying at the next one. The animals had barely the time to yowl as we sank our teeth into their tender necks. Their warm blood pulsed hot and thick into my throat. It was so satisfying that I let out a soft groan. I drained the first one dry, already having my eyes trained on the third, which had not woken due to our quiet hunt. I climbed over the prone form of the first kill, leaping onto the third. My father watched me with a mixture of confusion – something I had barely ever seen him wear – and intrigue. I couldn't imagine why, but my mind was once more lost in the dizzying scent of blood as I drained the second cat dry also. Still I was not satiated. I rose, blood staining my jaw in my careless attempt to fill myself, and as I was about to head into the forest once more, I felt the oddest sensation in my abdomen. The feeling wasn't one of pleasure, but nor was it pain. It was simply like…like something was making itself known. The casual acknowledgement of a presence in my stomach. But it made the newly warm pool in my stomach churn. I fell to the ground, clutching my torso with a groan. Edward came up behind me, a hand on my shoulder, as I emptied the contents my recently-full belly onto the ground. I groaned again, and he knelt down beside me, taking my face in my hands. I didn't want to look at him, didn't want to move. I felt sick. Everything in me felt like…like it shouldn't be there. Sort of like an out-of-body experience.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

What a stupid question. I obviously was not okay. He smiled as he read my thoughts, but it was brief. His expression was concerned.

"What do you need?"

He obviously had no idea. But neither did I. I didn't want food. Or drink. Or air. I wanted…I needed…I…

Jacob. I needed Jacob.

I was on my hands and knees now, breathing heavily and trying – in vain – to keep my churning stomach from releasing contents that it did not have. Jacob, Dad, get me Jacob.

He nodded, just as Jasper came out of the trees, probably sensing our distress. I dry retched again, groaning and clutching my stomach, which I noticed was a little swollen now. Something occurred to me. Something that I had been led to believe would never happen. It…was impossible…I hadn't shown any signs of pregnancy…and it had been three months. Wasn't I supposed to have had signs by now? Didn't it take less time to start swelling, and morning sickness?

I didn't hear the conversation between Edward and Jasper, but my uncle ran off into the trees again, leaving me with my father, who remained by my side as time passed agonizingly slowly, for me at least. I had no idea what was happening.

I felt people arriving. I recognized the four-beat gallop of my lover as well as the faster two-step pace of Jasper. The russet wolf appeared in the trees, and Jacob fazed as soon as he saw me, not even bothering with the trivial concept of modesty. He knelt beside me, taking me into his arms while my body was racked with dry heaves. I heard his chest vibrate as he spoke, and made an effort to listen, though it cost me all I had.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" That was Jacob.

"I don't know." My father. He sounded distressed. "None of this makes sense." His thoughts were obviously along the same line as mine. "This is too late for her to be showing anything. Things aren't happening right. She's…I need to get her to Carlisle."

I felt the flexing of the tendons in Jacob's neck as he nodded, and he scooped me into his arms, running by my father through the trees. The rocking made me nauseous. I wanted to throw up so badly, but there was nothing to relieve. I curled up closer to my love's chest, trying not to make a sound.

"Shh, love, it's alright." His voice was a huge comfort to me, but I was beyond consolation. I wanted…I didn't know what I wanted! I let out a distressed moan as he laid me down, quickly pulling on his cut-offs. I smiled a little at the gesture; he was so cute sometimes.

"So, Edward, what's wrong?"

I had heard the tires dragging up the driveway, crunching the gravel. Carlisle had come through the door the next minute, all business.

"Well…I'm not sure, Carlisle." Edward stood behind the couch that I found myself on, while Jacob knelt beside me, holding my hand in his. I felt hot. My stomach was in knots.

"Alright, well let's see." Carlisle came into my vision, kneeing beside Jake and took out several instruments from a case. I flinched away from the coldness of his touch. I didn't want cold. I wanted hot. I wanted Jacob. I threw myself from the couch into his arms. I went from hot to shivering in seconds. Everyone was staring at me, stunned. Jacob wrapped his arms around me, a reflex reaction. I instantly felt better. His warmth surrounded me, closed me in. I curled up close to his chest and smiled a little, already feeling relaxed and less ill.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Carlisle's concerned voice followed my movements, his eyes focused on my shivers with parental and doctor-like anxiety. He came towards me again, and I flinched away. I could feel his icy skin from way over here. It terrified me. I didn't want the vampires, I wanted the werewolves. I wanted heat, warmth, sun.

"Carlisle, perhaps we should…leave her be?" Edward looked at me with concern, reading my thoughts. I flinched away from him too. His voice was too sweet and musical. It hurt my ears. I wanted the deep huskiness of Jacob's voice.

Encouraged by my father's warning, the Cullens that were now assembled began to back away, dispersing in various directions. Carlisle and Edward stayed though. I couldn't relax around them. They were radiating cold. I was still shivering. I hated this. I felt Jacob shift under me, his grip loosening. I clutched him tightly, my nails digging into his shoulder.

"Stay," I ordered. He stared at me, and I watched in horror as blood ran in rivulets down his shoulder. I pulled my hands away, covered in his blood while the cuts slowly healed, and stared at them. My hands clenched. What was happening to me? What was this child doing to me? Was I even pregnant?

I shot out of Jacob's arms and out of the back door. No one followed me, not even my father, because my choice been spontaneous. I was out of the door before anyone could react. I heard my father and Jacob following me, but I had a head start. They couldn't run after me. I would outrun them. They wouldn't catch me. They couldn't catch me. I would outrun them, and I would outdistance them. I needed to run away. I needed to…get away.

I head a familiar agonized howl and my heart wrenched. I had been separation from him for so long, and then to have him near me for so short a time, only to be the one running away now. I couldn't do it. My body ached for the warmth of my love. I fell to my knees, holding my stomach. Sobs swept through me, uncontrolled and uninhibited. I felt the icy sting of tears on my face, could taste the salt on my skin. I needed Jacob so much. I needed warmth. I felt like I would freeze without him. Become cold and numb. I was hungry…thirsty. I wasn't while without him. My heart and mind begged for him, but my body replied to neither. I couldn't move, so I lay frozen at the base of a great tree, waiting as the footsteps came closer and closer until I could feel the waves of frozen aura that was my father, as well as the beautiful heat of Jacob. I curled up into myself, trying to preserve my body heat, though I had barely any. Sine I hadn't retained any of the blood that I had ingested, there was nothing left for me now. I needed nourishment. I felt so tired, but so edgy.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried out to the forest, screaming my agony at the trees and sky so that several creatures around me scattered.

The lope of the werewolf came closer. Jacob had, once more, fazed to chase after me, since he couldn't even hope to keep up with a vampire as a human. I let my mind wander, to shut myself down in the onslaught of the contrasting heat and cold of the two most important men in my life came to help me.

Was I pregnant? Was this some weird side effect of being a vampire-human child? The other half-human that had come when my family faced off the Volturi hadn't mentioned anything like that happening, but of course he could have edited. To help us. But wouldn't father have picked that up, and warned me? Or at least prepared for it?

"I swear to you, angel. Nothing bad is happening to you." Edward knelt before me, taking my hand in his. I shivered at the touch, but he ignored it. I knew that I would thank him for this comfort later. He had a gentle smile on his face, and I let myself relax. "Can you hear it?" He held our hands to my stomach, and tilted his head to the side. I listened too. I frowned as I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. I heard the wind in the trees, the animals living in the surrounding forest area. Jacob caught up with us then, staying as a wolf. He had heard our conversation, or so I guessed, by the way his head cocked to one side, his ears twitching around towards me. He came forward as well, sitting on his haunches with his head down, meeting my eyes. I reached out the hand that was not in my father's and touched the fur on his neck. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

I returned to listening to the lack of anything. What was I listening for? Edward obviously heard something, but Jacob shared my apparent deafness.

Suddenly, his head shot up, his ears pricked. He let out a surprised whine, and Edward's smile grew. Okay, now I was really annoyed. What could they hear that I couldn't? Jake had a huge wolf grin on his face, and he snickered at my expression.

"What are we hearing?" I asked, annoyance finally getting the better of me.

My father smiled. "Listen, angel. Listen really hard." He didn't open his eyes when he spoke, and nothing of his moved but his lips. I sighed in annoyance and closed my eyes, leaning against the tree. What was I listening to? This was stupid.

Then, I did hear it. A soft, rhythmic thumping coming from somewhere very close to me. I must have been close to the mark, for Edward squeezed my hand. I heard the rhythm increase in tempo, and then slow when his hand relaxed. What was that?

"It's the heartbeat." I opened my eyes. Jacob had fazed and dressed while I had been preoccupied. I stared at him in open shock. I was…but I couldn't be! Was it even possible?

"But…three months…" I was beyond coherent thought.

He understood though. "I don't understand it either, love, but you are my imprint, and therefore the best chance to pass on the werewolf gene. So why shouldn't you become pregnant?"

It made sense, I suppose, but this was scaring me. I'll admit, I didn't know much about pregnancy, and the effects and suchlike of it, but I did know enough to know that this wasn't normal. I was so afraid. I looked at Edward with wide eyes, begging him to explain things to me, to make me understand anything.

His look was sympathetic, and he looked like he was afraid as I was. Was Bella like this when she was pregnant with me? What would happen to me? The fear was building up inside me like bile. I couldn't breathe, or speak. The heartbeat in my abdomen sped up until it was frenzied, and the males around me began to panic too. Jacob tried to calm me down, and I did try to help myself, if only for the sake of my unborn child, but I couldn't. I tried to slow and deepen my breathing, but I only ended up taking in frightened gasps of air. My hands clenched and unclenched around my stomach. I was going to be sick.

I leaned to the side, ignoring when my hair fell across my face as I hurled. How strange; I thought that I hadn't had any more left to lose. I felt Jacob's warm hands pulling my hair back from my face, and I waved absentmindedly to him in thanks. I felt the ice-cold presence of the vampire leave, and I sighed in unknown relief as I felt warmth return to me. I hadn't realized that I was shivering until then. Would I have to avoid my vampire family? I had felt so cold, frozen. It terrified me. Would the cold hurt the baby? I had no idea. Everything was strange and unknown to me.

I had imagined that when I did have children with Jacob – for I had no doubt that I would – I imagined the whole affair to be a pleasant thing. Pleasant thoughts were far from my mind right now. All that filled my thoughts was possibilities of what could go wrong. Where would I live anyway? With Jacob? I couldn't even stand the presence of my own father for very long. I flinched at his touch. Would I eventually flinch at Jacob's too?

What would this child do to me?

* * *

**Author's Note: **So this is the third chapter. I hope you like it, and that I didn't make anything too weird or whatever. Let me know of any mistakes, since I sometimes have to read it multiple times to see it. Love you all and Review!

HigherMagic x


	4. Chapter 4

**Inevitability**

**4**

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

* * *

That event had happened on Saturday, and now it was Monday, and I had school.

I didn't want to go, but both Jacob and Edward had insisted that, no matter how little any of us liked it, I should finish the school year. My pregnancy would hopefully be hidden until then, since it had been three months and I was only slightly swollen. I was glad that my pregnancy was not a replica of what had happened with my mother; I didn't think that I would be able to handle it like her. Mom had told me, when I asked, that she never even thought of giving me up, because she loved me too much. Maybe something was wrong with me, but I felt no connection with this nameless thing inside me. I wanted it out, but I would never do that to Jacob.

I sighed as I let myself be woken up by the gentle shaking of my shoulder by my father. The iciness of his touch woke me up immediately. I still didn't like it. Even the presence of a vampire in the room made me nauseous and cold. I would shiver at the passing of a family member. I hated myself more every day. Why couldn't this child be normal?

Oh right, because it's half werewolf and a quarter vampire.

I had asked Jacob and the other pack members what werewolf pregnancies were like. Apparently, it was similar to human pregnancy, so I was relieved at that. I would probably have a little bit of speed-up in development, because of the vampire DNA, but other than that – hopefully – everything would be relatively normal.

Maybe this is why I reacted so violently to vampires. The DNA was conflicting inside of me; that of vampire and werewolf was never meant to mix. What was going to happen to me? I clutched my head once Edward left the room, satisfied that I was awake. He didn't make any comment or gesture, so perhaps he was giving me some privacy in my head.

I groaned once more when I saw the now-familiar stares as I drove in my father's Volvo. I was the only one – aside from my mother - that he would let drive it. It made me feel a little self-important. This Volvo was almost as old as my mother, yet it still ran as well as a brand-new car, thanks to Aunt Rosalie's improvements. I sighed, slinging my bag over my shoulder and trudging through the dreary cold of Forks, towards the high school. I heard the familiar heavy clumping of boots of concrete, and stifled an annoyed groan. That would be Mitch, my second shadow.

"Hey Nessie," he called, catching up to me. I gave him a half-smile, wishing one more time that I could simply be able to say that I was spoken for, and leave it at that. He didn't really take no for an answer, but I couldn't tell him the truth. 'Hey, I'm really a ten-year-old half-vampire and pregnant with my twenty-nine-year-old werewolf boyfriend's kid' wouldn't go over well. He returned my grin widely, showing off his coffee-stained teeth, while I fought o keep my face neutral. We walked on to our first class in silence. Three…Two…One…

"So, I was thinking…maybe you'd like to catch a movie or something Saturday?"

I sighed. Here we go again. "Sorry, Mitch. I have plans this weekend in La Push." Or I would hopefully as soon as possible; I hated lying to people. Whereas my mother actually couldn't, and my father was very good at it, I was too, I just hated doing so. I would make sure to make my lie a truth once I got home.

"What about next weekend?" He really couldn't take a hint.

I stopped once outside of our classroom, not wanting to make my trivial dramas public. I opened my mouth to reject him once more, but I was beaten – or perhaps saved – by the bell.

"I have to go, see you after class." I flashed him my 'dazzling' smile, leaving him to blink stupidly at the back of my head as I sat down next to a nondescript black jacket, not really paying attention. I got out my notepad, which was mostly filled with absentminded drawing, comparable to DaVinci or Van Gogh. It was another perk of being a vampire – utter perfection with art, when I tried.

They were memories, the things I drew. Random snippets of images that I had picked up or given to people. One of the first ones were three shadowy characters, all with eyes the color of red wine, grinning maliciously. I hated this picture, but I was enthralled by it. It was the only reason that I didn't throw it away. I knew who these men were; the Volturi, leaders of a giant deadly coven bent on destroying my family. Rebels, we were. They were the rulers of the vampire world, but even I could see the malice of dictatorship looming. I bet that if it really came down to a tussle, the Volturi would flee before risking their lives in a fight. I often entertained fantasies of killing Aro – the obvious leader, though they maintained a façade of equality – myself, my eyes glowing as I sank my teeth into his throat, separating his head from the rest of him. I smiled at the thought.

Something brushed my hand. I made sure that I hadn't been putting out any memories for a mortal to see. I looked down at my desk to see a folded slip of paper lying quite innocently on the wood. I frowned and looked at my neighbors. None of them were paying attention to me. I shivered, and realized that I was cold. Stupid school systems; they would rather their students freeze than spend a few more dollars a month.

I opened the paper, and read the flowing script with a mixture of emotions.

_Aro sends his greetings._

My mouth dropped open. What? I looked around again, with renewed earnest, at whoever had sent this note. I would have been able to follow the movements of a vampire, but the humans wouldn't have noticed them. If I had been paying attention, I would have known who sent the note.

There was Nicki, the brunette version of Barbie. I automatically dismissed her, and her friend Jen, when I say them batting their eyelashes at the teacher. They weren't good actresses; it couldn't be them. No one could have reached around from behind me, or from the front, so that just left to my right. I turned to see that the nondescript coat hadn't moved. But he was too still…

Another option for my chills made its way into my mind. Holy Crap…how did I not notice the addition of a new vampire? There had been talk over school about a new student – a drop-out called Jason – but I hadn't paid much attention, and no one had warned me about this, so my family must not know. Of course, if this Jason guy really worked for the Volturi he probably had some power that made him easy to look over. Truly, from what I could see of him, there wasn't anything remarkable about him. Even the human girls had lost interest after a few days, which had been virtually impossible when my family had gone here.

Stick with your story.

I scribbled my answer and shoved it at him. Probably not the smartest thing to do; engage a trained killer in conversation, but I wasn't going to leave it at that.

I pretended to feign ignorance.

_Who's Aro?_

Jason frowned, before writing an answer and shoving the paper back.

_Don't pretend, Renesmee. The Volturi are courteous enough to give you warning. Do not make a mistake._

_Did you rehearse that?_

_Such insolence! Aro will want to speak to you. How would your Jacob feel if you never made it home?_

My heart stuttered a little in fear, and he half-smiled in triumph when he heard it. Stupid vampire hearing.

_He'd come for me._

_I'm counting on that._

I didn't reply. What the hell did that mean? What did Aro want with me? Would he kill my family too, is that what this was about? Was the Volturi's revenge finally to come? My find filled with questions, and my heartbeat and breathing accelerated. I needed air. The thing picked up frenzied kicking pace against my stomach, and I clutched it with a soft whimper, too low for others to hear. I needed to go out and run away, escape. I needed Jacob and Edward…I needed my family.

I raised my hand, asking the teacher if I could go to the nurse. He seemed reluctant, so I resorted to my dazzling, and got up and left without a word. Once outside, I hurled onto the pavement. Damn it. I hadn't tried to feed since Saturday, and the thirst was gnawing at my throat. I turned and ran into the forest, to the Cullen house, screaming in my mind for Edward and hoping that he was close enough to hear.

I heard footsteps behind me, and let myself slow as I sighed with relief. Only Edward would have been able to catch up with me.

A strong hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back, slamming me into the trees. I gasped and stared from where I was crouched on the floor, into not the golden eyes of my father or my family, but red eyes, bright with anticipation and glowing with the feeling of victory.

I tried to stand, but my stomach was churning violently, and I felt weak from lack of blood and food. This wasn't going to be much of a fight, so I ran like hell.

Jason must have been either a newborn, or very fast anyway. I wanted to think the latter, because I didn't like the idea of a newborn in Forks. From the stories that my parents told me, newborns weren't a new thing in Forks. I shuddered at the mental image that the tale of Victoria's attack had brought, and pushed myself to run faster, encouraged by the fear of that happening to me.

Jason was fast though. He didn't catch up to me, but he didn't lag behind. I cursed the human side of me; were I full vampire, I could have outrun him, and I wouldn't have been in this situation. My heart was pumping madly, and I ignored the kicking in my belly. I needed to keep running. Nothing should stop me.

I should have known that there'd be more than one.

Stone arms enclosed me in a cage. I screamed and kicked out, only to be met with the unyielding marble of vampires. They were everywhere…so cold…so strong. I was weak and helpless and warm and soft. I stood no chance.

They shoved something into my mouth and made me swallow. I didn't know what it was, but I immediately felt drowsy. Did sedatives work on vampire? Or was I human enough for them to have an effect? Damn it. Damnit damnit damnit. I was going to die.

I was still mentally cursing myself when my eyes slid shut, blocking out the suddenly painful light of the outside world.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

The sun was shining outside, which meant that I would be picking up Wren from school.

I parked my black moped outside of the school, ignoring the silver Volvo. The Cullens would probably come to pick it up when it was dark enough for them to travel safely. I waited with a mixture of impatience and concern. Wren hadn't looked her best when she had left for school, and I couldn't stop the many images and scenarios of what could have happened to her flashing through my mind. I would feel better when she was safe in my arms and I could hear the combined heartbeat of her and my child.

My child. Wow. I was going to be a father. The thought made me feel euphoric. I had begun to think that I would never get over Bella, and that I wouldn't find my imprint. But Renesmee had come and it had been absolutely perfect. Now she was pregnant, and I would have a little mixture of her and me running around. I smiled unconsciously at the thought.

I frowned when I realized that she hadn't come out yet. How weird. Turning to a passing student, I asked where she was, and if the guy had seen her. I recognized him as something like…Smith? Or something beginning with M. He was like Mike Newton 2.0, always following Wren around. The thought made me want to rip him limbs off, but he was being useful now.

"Um…she left after first period. She said she felt sick. I haven't seen her since. There was a new kid, Jason, and he volunteered to go see if she was okay, and I hadn't seen him either." The kid's expression turned sour, his narrow-minded brain probably coming to unpleasant and green-with-jealousy thoughts. To be honest, I was thinking the same things, but I knew that Wren wouldn't go off with some other guy. She loved me. I thanked the guy…Mitch, that was his name…and climbed back onto my moped, driving quickly out of the school.

Driving towards the Cullen house – perhaps she had gone home, it was a perfectly plausible excuse – I caught her scent in the forest. Why had she gone in there? I frowned and hopped off the bike, hiding it in some bushes, and started making my way through the undergrowth. The bushes and trees parted for my massive size and strength, but I knew that to hope to catch up with her I would have to faze. I wanted to put that off as long as possible – to have less risk of running into humans.

I suddenly caught the trails of three more. Sickly sweet odors entered my nostrils and I cringed. But it was not the vampires I knew. These were strangers. I growled low in my throat. I needed to find the Cullens. Perhaps there were people they knew, and had neglected to tell me about. Still growling, I fazed and shot off towards the house.

Edward was waiting for me, hearing the angst in my thoughts. I quickly explained to him, wolf-style, what I had found and my suspicions, and he followed me. Once we were united in the wish to protect Bella, then to save ourselves, and now we joined for Wren's.

"Wren?"

I flushed a little. '_Yeah, it's my new nickname for her. I thought she kind of outgrew Nessie._'

"But it's your thing," he replied, guessing right.

'_Yeah, kind of._'

"Alright then."

We said no more.

Coming to the place that I had found the scents of my beloved and the three foreign leeches, I stopped, waiting for Edward to see if he recognized any of them. He trailed the entire area, catching scents everywhere, most of which he discarded, as I had done.

Finally, he came back over to me, staring into the forest.

"I smell sedatives."

I growled. They had sedated her?

"Yes, I believe so." He frowned, his expression shifting from anger, fear and confusion. "I don't recognize any of these scents, aside from hers. Perhaps Carlisle will know."

So, with another relay and a phone call, the doctor vampire joined us. They moved with such infuriating patience. This was Renesmee! And Edward was acting all calm and collected. This was his daughter! My imprint! How dare he not show that he cared!

"Relax, Jacob. I assure you, I am angry, but there is no point hating a faceless and nameless enemy."

I growled again, but fell silent.

Carlisle returned from his scout. He was frowning, and his golden eyes were sparking with anger. Edward and his eyes' met, and Edward suddenly had his hands clenched into fists, his lip curling back over his teeth in a feral snarl.

There's the anger.

I looked between them anxiously. Anyone going to tell me something here?

"Jacob," said Carlisle, when it was evident that Edward was too angry to speak. "It appears that Nessie had been kidnapped."

Yeah, I kind of got that. Why? Who did it? Edward relayed the question.

Carlisle once more showed anger, before it melted away into the cool mask again. "I believe that this is the work of Jason, Eric and Taylor. Three of the best trackers that I have ever known."

What? Trackers?

"They work for the Volturi."

Why would the Volturi want Renesmee? I growled loudly, my vision flashing red. If they touched her I was going to go and rip all their throats out! What were they going to do to her? If they made her one of them…I had no idea what to do. I felt so helpless. I couldn't even protect my own imprint! Edward had been right…I didn't deserve her.

"No." I looked up, to find Edward staring at me. "That's not true. The fact that you want to go after her proves that to me. We'll find her Jacob. I promise." It was kind of hard not to believe him; sincerity dripped from every word. And I had no doubt that he would scour the globe until he found her. Hell, I would be right beside him.

But why did they want her?

Edward relayed the question and Carlisle hesitated. I tensed; this couldn't be good news.

"I believe…that they may be after the baby."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Remember that if you kill me then no one will write the next chapter. I'd love for you all to review, because I have two possible storylines that I could pursue.

Renesmee gets rescued but she gives birth during her captivity  
She gets rescued but gives birth during the rescue.  
She gets rescued and everything's fine…for now.

So any input would be gratefully received. I realize option B is a bit weird but trust me I would make it work. Let me know what you think by reviewing!

Love you all!

HigherMagic x


	5. Chapter 5

**Inevitability**

**5**

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

* * *

"So…this is the werewolf imprint."

I was so tired, and the icy presences all around me were making me shiver, but I forced myself to look up, to glare defiantly at the figures before me. It wasn't an easy task. My random sketches hadn't done them justice.

So these were the Volturi.

I hadn't seen them for ten years, and though I remembered every detail about that day, my memory hadn't fully captured the…aura…of power around them. Their skin – chalky and white – made them seem breakable, as did the cloudy film of their eyes, but the rest of it; their voices, their guards, their thrones. They looked the image of kings.

Dictators.

"Yes, my Lord," Jason answered from behind me, stepping forward from the trio. The other two – who I had learned were called Eric and Taylor – remained where they were, still as statues and with their eyes focused respectfully downward.

Dictators.

"You've done well, Jason. You and your coven shall be rewarded."

He had his own coven? I thought that they all belonged to the Volturi…The train of thought slipped away as the baby kicked, hard. I stifled a whimper. The Volturi couldn't know that I was pregnant, and I preferred it to stay that way. Strange how only a few hours ago I had wanted the thing out, and now I was doing anything possible to prolong its existence. Motherhood is confusing.

Aro's clouded eyes focused on me, his prospectively warm and friendly smile making an appearance on his face. I hated that smile, hated his façade of kindness and equality. Damn him and his brothers to whatever dark pit they crawled from. I was disgusted to think that we were of the same species, so to speak.

"Thank you, my Lord." Jason bowed, as did his wingmen, and they left with an equal flurry of cloaks, having donned them in the bright Volterra sun.

"Well, well, Renesmee, you have grown." Aro reclined back in his chair, steepling his fingers and watching me over them. I said nothing. That was probably the wisest thing to do, right now. "So much like your mother, you know. Except your hair…" He tilted his head, studying me thoughtfully. "And the other obvious differences." I said nothing again. Let him think what he likes.

"It is so interesting…for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire Halfling…of course, we did not believe such a thing existed, and yet here you stand!" He chuckled. Personally, I didn't see the humor in the situation. "Your family continues to astound us."

"I'm sure," I couldn't stop myself muttering it, and immediately shut my mouth. Crap. Aro merely smiled.

"Indeed. May I?" He extended his hand to me, and I knew what he wanted. He would be able to read all of my thoughts, just like I had let him ten years ago. Just like he had read my father's. But he couldn't read Bella's, I remembered that. If I allowed this, he would be able to see that I was pregnant, if he didn't know already.

But did he know? That was why he wanted me, right? Or was I bait for the bigger catch? Pull the Cullen off, one by one, until all of them are forced into submission at the Volturi's will. I stared at the three on the thrones, one by one. They all had different expressions – boredom, triumph, never-ending genteel – but they all disgusted me. Damn them to hell.

"I'd…really rather you didn't…" I said carefully, wringing my hands.

"Of course! Lord knows I wouldn't force you into anything." Um…except kidnapping me, right? Whatever. "Jane, please escort Miss Cullen to her quarters. I will come to speak to her later."

And force me into letting you read my mind. Bastard.

He would be able to know I thought all of this.

Hmm…

When I reached my 'quarters', which was more like a gusseyed-up cell, I collapsed onto the bed, suddenly exhausted. My stomach growled loudly, and I mentally shushed it, having no energy to actually speak. I curled up into a ball, and let my mind wander.

Sadness was the first thing I felt. Not anger, or fear, simply sorrows. I would probably stay here, give birth here, and Jacob might not ever know his child. The thought made me want to cry. Damn hormones. Damn vampires. Damn everything! Anger came swiftly then. This was infuriating! None of this should have happened! Edward should have died in 1918 of the Influenza, then Bella would have married…I don't know…Jacob or something…

Although the thought of my father imprinting on me was kind of creepy…

But maybe…if I was Jacob and Bella's child…he wouldn't imprint on me. I'm sure inbreeding is frowned upon, even in wolf packs…so I would be able to live a normal life, and I wouldn't be a pregnant ten-year-old, and I wouldn't look seventeen, and I wouldn't freaking drink blood and glow in the sunlight! I wouldn't run insanely fast, and I wouldn't be able to jump up to the highest point on a tree, or hold my breath for a really long time, or go for ages without sleep…

But…I liked running…I liked it, side by side with my father, the wind from our own speed blowing back hair of the same color. I liked listening to him play the piano, faster than any human could. I liked listening to stories that Emmett and Jasper would tell me. I love Esme, and Alice, and my mother, and Rosalie. I loved Jake.

I might not ever see them again.

Try as I might, I couldn't stop the tears spilling over.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

"Come on, Bella. Again."

"I'm tired. Please can't I rest?"

"I thought vampires didn't get tired."

"This happens to be very mentally strenuous. You wouldn't know of stretching your brain, Jake."

"'Cause I'm so smart and I know everything."

"Right."

Bella sighed, getting up from where she had sat down. I didn't exactly understand what exactly was making her tired, but this was important; only if she mastered this could our plan work.

"Again."

She nodded, and focused on me. Edward looked up, then, after a moment, he frowned and shook his head. Bella and I both let out little growls of frustration.

"Damnit! We'll never get her back!" She spun around, colliding her fist with a tree. Before she could do it again, Edward stepped forward and caught her wrist.

"Now, now, don't tear down the forest. Have a rest, and then we can try again."

"Hey Guys!" Giant leech – Emmett – came thundering out of the trees, grinning. "I heard a punch being thrown. Did I miss much?"

"Bella's just trying to knock down the forest."

"Huh." He frowned. "Why?"

"Because it's not working."

"What's not?"

"Our plan."

"Let me guess; this is a very convoluted plan, full of twists and back-up plans, but every one relies on one success?"

"Um…" I exchanged looks with Edward. "Kind of, actually."

"It will never work."

"Oh shut up, Em," Bella hissed, beginning to pace while she rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "What do you know?"

"Not an expert here, but I do know that this sort of thing would include…hmm…I don't know…a tactician? Maybe?"

Bella stopped pacing, glaring at him with the look people get when they just realized that they overlooked something that could be spotted by someone of much lower intellect than them. I sniggered.

"You're right, actually, Em. Could you go get Jasper?"

"Your wish, my command, Madame." He bowed and was gone in a flash. I sat down, resting my elbows on my knees, and my chin in my hands. This whole planning and testing thing was getting to me. It had been days sine I'd seen Wren. I missed her so much. I had to know that she was okay, and that my child was okay. If they had touched her…

I immediately felt a wave of calm come over me.

Jasper was here.

"So, what's the problem?" he asked as he stepped out of the trees, leaving a large distance between me and him.

"Well, we have an idea for getting Nessie back, but it's not exactly…working." Edward ran his fingers through his hair, while glancing at Bella. It was obvious that he wasn't trying to blame her, but it was kind of her fault.

I mean, we were relying on her.

"Alright, alright. Explain what you're trying to achieve." Jasper's calming influence inserted itself into the atmosphere once more.

"Well…you know how Bella can use her power to block all of us from someone's powers?" Jasper nodded. "We're trying to accomplish that…but make it more…selective."

"How do you mean?"

"Well…we intend to go to the Volturi, and ask to see Nessie. We'll cross the bridge of what we're doing there afterwards, but we need a way to get past Aro. Aro can read every thought your mind has ever had, but Bella can block that. If she blocked everything, though, then Aro would become suspicious, so we just want her to block the actual plan, and nothing else. But it's not working. Either I can here everything, or nothing. She needs help practicing the specifics."

"Or you need a new plan."

"Right. Any ideas?"

"Well…how did you manage to be able to filter out specific thoughts, after you found out about your ability?"

"I…" Edward trailed off as he lost himself in thought. He was silent for a while, like a really long time. Enough for everyone else to get annoyed. I mean, we weren't the mind readers!

"I think…I have an idea…" Edward's eyes brightened as he smiled. It better be a freaking good idea, that's all I could say. Anything that would get Nessie back. "Bella, come here." She immediately went over to him, and he sat her down across from him. "Open your mind to me." She closed her eyes, and he did too.

They were silent.

Jasper and I were just left to stare at them. Can someone say awkward?

After about ten minutes Edward let out a breath, opening his eyes. Bella simply looked confused.

"What did you do?"

"Just try it. Jacob, think of the plan, and Bella, try and block it. We'll see if it worked."

We obeyed, though reluctantly because we both were kind of thinking he'd gone more crazy than usual. I mean, I'll never get rid of that crazy episode he had when he asked me to have a kid with Bella. I don't think anyone suffers through that sort of pain without side effects. He'd been eerily calm sine Nessie was born, and the Volturi threat hadn't been immediate. It was weird, actually.

So I thought of the plan. Hard. Bella focused on me, and I focused on Edward, shouting the plan at him in my head.

All at once, I felt a weird sensation in my head. It was like a curtain had been drawn across a section of my mind. I could still hear it, but no one outside of my mind would be able to. Edward smiled widely.

Was it working then?

"Yes! It worked!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Edward grinned. "I can't hear the plan anymore."

"Okay…so what changed?" All were watching Edward curiously, who shrugged and grinned some more, tapping the side of his nose in the universal gesture of 'it's a secret'. You know, no matter how many times you see it; it doesn't get any less annoying. I sighed. Whatever, the bloodsucker could have his secret. I just wanted Nessie back.

"Alright, we need to see Carlisle now. He will set up our visit, so that the Volturi will be expecting us."

"I won't be able to come, will I?" I asked. The Italian Leeches probably wouldn't like my presence there.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but no. Besides, if you don't go, then Alice will be more likely to see the outcome, although her vision is still funny when concerning Nessie. We can still try."

Great. I get to sit home like a good little dog, guarding the house until the owners get home. Freaking great.

_Why so glum, Jake-y? I would have thought getting laid would be a good thing for you. Loosen you up, _came Leah's smug thought as I fazed, to keep up with the vampires. Great, just what I needed.

_Shut up, Leah. Jesus, I so do not need this right now. You wouldn't understand it; being away from your imprint by your supposed mortal enemy._

_Yeah yeah, I'm a genetic defect, I get it. Listen, I just wanted to say good luck. You'll need it, where foreign leeches are concerned._

_Um…thanks, Leah. _Okay, I have to admit, I was surprised by her thoughtfulness.

_Hey! I deserve more credit than that! I may not have ever imprinted, but I have been in love. I know the pain of separation. You are not alone in this. Hell, you were with Bella when she went downhill, right?_

I winced. I would never forget.

_Okay Leah, stopping the lovey dovey ness now. It's freaking me out. I'm fazing now. _I didn't wait for her response before I changed, then pulled on my trademark cut-offs. I followed Bella and Edward into the house, making myself at home on their couch. Jasper had stayed behind, saying something about hunting. I remembered hunting with Nessie. It had been fun. She would get the blood, and I would get the meat. It was a good system. I chuckled a little as I remembered one of the first times we had hunted together, and she had mistook me for dinner. Her teeth had been small then, but sharp! The wound didn't heal for weeks. Thank God she didn't have venom.

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

* * *

Finally! Food I could keep down! I devoured the bloody steak hungrily. It smelled absolutely delicious, but I guess it would; the child was werewolf, right? It made sense; meat. Rare, to satisfy the vampire side.

Aro had, of course, known that I was pregnant as soon as he touched me. It was inevitable, even if he hadn't heard the heartbeat. I didn't know what he intended to do with me, but I could guess. He was probably after the child; it's not everyday you get a werewolf-vampire hybrid. And, though I hated to consider this, he would probably keep me to breed. I mean, the resulting offspring would be more powerful than I, because the father would be a full vampire, and I was half. I would shudder at the thought, and the kicks would become more insistent until I calmed down. Of course, I would fight such an option, but there was only so much a weak Halfling could do.

I felt trapped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm dragging out the rescue. Just so you know, I'm not making Edward go crazy again, or anthing. I just thought that Jacob would contemplate things like that. And it's been three days since she was captured.

I just had to get this up, because it's been too long since I have, so I haven't checked it. Any mistakes let me know.

Love you all!

HigherMagic x


	6. Chapter 6

**Inevitability**

**6**

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

This was driving me absolutely insane. First of all, there hadn't been enough room on one plane, so I was now stuck surrounded by a vampire who knew everything I was thinking, one who was trying to practically glue himself to the chair because everyone smelled good, a vampire who looked ready to kill someone at the theft of her child and a tiny pixie who only wanted to go on this flight was because I was some super-effective headache medicine.

Great.

Edward chuckled from beside me, but I pointedly ignored him, trying to focus my eyes on the television screens in the back of the headrest of the person in front of me. Some really stupid movie playing…in fact…one of the characters looked a lot like Edward…

Haha. He just died.

Edward rolled his eyes and said nothing, his own focus being on the book he had brought. I couldn't understand how he could act so freaking calm. I was trying very hard not to faze and tear the plane apart in my attempt to get to Wren sooner. I missed her touch, her warmth. I had no idea what the foreign bloodsuckers were doing to her. Were they even feeding her? Did they know about the unborn child? What would they do to it if they found out? Anger flashed through my mind, and my barely-restrained growl was mimicked by one of Jasper's, two seats over.

"Careful," Alice warned, leaning forward in her seat between us and placing a calming hand on Jasper's shoulder. He immediately relaxed under her touch, and went back to feigning sleep. Alice turned back to me, speaking too quickly for any human ears. "He's trying not to use his power, but it's difficult. If you emote strongly then he will have no defense against it, or a channel for it. You'll catch him unawares and he will be as angry as you, though he doesn't know why. And…" She turned to look back at him, smiling a little. "He's finding the blood hard to resist, so I'd like to not make it harder than it has to be."

"I'd bless the fact that I don't have his power, only for the fact that some people are joining the Mile High club and I can hear every detail," Edward chimed in, wincing a little.

Okay, so maybe not the psychic's calm, nor the empathy, but for the humor that came with me for knowing Edward was in discomfort…that made me relax. For now, at least. I would probably regain my edginess as soon as we landed in the leech city.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…"

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have just begun our decent into Volterra -."

Yep, there were the nerves again. I wanted to faze, run, howl, and fight. The animal's instincts were already starting to take me over and, in the sensed presence of thousands of vampires, it was becoming harder and harder to keep them down.

Damn.

To distract myself, I focused on trying to find Wren. Going through our plans again.

Wren…

Nessie…

Please be okay.

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

* * *

Where were they?

How long had it been?

All time had merged into one continuous chain of events. I ate, drank, slept, and all the while I pined for Jacob, and for my family. I would kill to have the cold stone arms of my father and mother surrounding me, and the heavy thumping of my love's heart.

But all I had was these chilling walls, and my ever increasing stomach.

Aro had been delighted once my pregnancy became apparent, and he wouldn't let any other vampires near me, except himself. He visited every few hours, unless I was asleep - which I was quite often - but there were only so many hours that a person really needed before sleeping just made them even more tired.

I sighed as my door opened ever-so-slightly and a covered plate was pushed in. Yay, meal time. Thanks zookeeper.

Regardless of my bitter thoughts, I crept towards the plate, letting the tantalizing fragrance of raw meat engulf me. Slowly, I had sunk into the levels of an animal. There were no windows here, no scents that were not either stale, or the sickeningly sweet scents of the castle's residents. I devoured the meat hungrily, letting it settle the nudges at my stomach, which had grown more insistent. Should babies be able to be felt at this time in pregnancy? I had to admit I hadn't really paid much attention in biology or sex Ed. I had absolutely no idea for the timeline of a _regular _pregnancy, let alone the timeline of a vampire-werewolf hybrid fetus.

I hated not knowing things. When I was younger, people told me stuff. If I asked, I was answered. They edited, of course, but I still got a freaking answer.

No one answered me this time.

And I hated it.

I hated not knowing my future.

I hated this thing inside me that had brought me this fate.

I hated being a vampire.

Damn Bella and Edward. Damn Jacob. Damn them all.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

We were speeding towards Volterra in what I suspected was an illegally acquired car. Alice was driving, with Edward in the passenger seat and me trying very hard to be comfortable in the back with Bella. Jasper had stayed at the airport, to wait for the rest of the Cullens to arrive.

Edward suddenly sat up rigid, from where he had been staring absently out of the window. His expression was one of pain and anger.

"Alice! Step on it!"

Alice obeyed without question, but I had to ask; "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, so I asked, more insistently. "What did you hear?" Bella was looking worriedly at Edward too.

"I…" He shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you, Jacob. It's not going to happen."

He sounded agitated, and held his head in his hands. I knew that it was wise not to pursue, but I was curious. And on edge. I needed to know what had him so afraid…and angry.

"If it won't happen, then there's no harm in telling me, right?"

Then, he roared. It was loud and sudden. I flinched back into the seat. He hadn't actually moved, but I suddenly knew. Even without seeing his eyes, I recognized the posture of the burning man. He was back, and he was doing more harm than before, if that was possible. What the hell had he seen?

I guess that I wouldn't know right now.

"Jacob…" he hissed.

Huh. Maybe I would get to know.

Did I want to?

"Aro..." The name sent anger through me, along with a small tremor, but I repressed it. "He…he wants to…"

"Wants to what? Fucking hell Edward, just tell me!"

"_Breed_ her." He hissed the words, silent as a shadow, but I heard.

And I was stunned.

Then it hit me.

"No!" I roared, making Alice swerve the car a little wider than usual. I was very close to fazing now. There was nothing to help it. My mortal enemies who had wanted to _kill _her before were now going to force her to…_breed?_ The wolf in me was growling, ripping at the mental and physical bonds that held it in an attempt to break free and kill the leeches, but I forced it back. I would not become the monster when she needed me most.

Protect my mate.

Follow through with the plan.

Don't bring the Volturi to the pack. Don't provoke them.

Get Wren back. Save her.

And my child.

"I don't think that they intend for your child to live, Jacob."

"What?!" The animal once again leapt forward, and once again I pushed it back. Bella hissed beside me, her eyes going flat black with rage. Looking in the rear view mirror I could see Alice's eyes as an identical hue.

"They're going to terminate the pregnancy Jacob. We haven't much time."

In response, Alice stepped on the pedal, and the car sped forward, down the crowded roads as if we were the only car on it, the honking of mortal horns the chorus to our rush.

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

* * *

My dreams were pleasant. At least, I think they were meant to be. They were constantly haunted by shadows. Hissing shadows draped in black cloaks of darkness, leaping forward to grab me, only to be thrown back by some unknown force. I had no idea what to do. I didn't know what to think, or feel. I was numb, and that thought terrified me most of all.

I woke up at the sound of my door opening. I tensed automatically, listening to the tiny heartbeat in my abdomen speed up in response to my anxiety. I forced myself to roll over and face the intruder, though I feared what I would see.

It was Aro. Figures. Why was I so surprised then?

No…something wasn't right…I watched like a caged animal as Alec followed in behind him, as well as Felix. Were they taking me somewhere else? I looked between the three of them, their eyes matching in the red wine I found so terrifying. Aro was smiling in his usual 'reassuring' way, but I refused to let myself calm down. I was tight as a bowstring.

Something wasn't right.

Something was very, very wrong.

I stood up as Aro started to approach me, Alec and Felix fanning out but staying a little behind him. With dismay I watched Felix position himself between me and the door. There was no way I would be able to get past him. I was faster, yes, but I was weak with the strain of taking care of another life, and he was stronger than I could ever strive to be.

"Good evening, my dear," Aro said, breaking me out of my assessment of the situation.

"Is it? I'll have to take your word for it," I snapped before I could stop myself. In Forks, the sun had always meant time with Jacob. Deprived of it here, where it was almost always sunny in Italy, I missed him all the more. It was like the vampire in me had completely left with the true appearance of Jacob in my life, and now my child. The werewolf was dominant, and the vampire side that lived in darkness had been subdued.

I missed the sun. I missed warmth. I wanted out.

Aro chuckled after my little quip. "Don't worry, my dear. You shall soon be able to leave here." I let hope rise in me a little. Really? He would let me go free?

But…why?

"After our little meeting here, I'd like you to meet Chelsea, a friend of mine. I think you two shall get along famously."

I heard a distant clinking, and Aro suddenly snapped his head towards the wall, where the door was closed, but the hall stretched out in front of it for an endless stretch. He frowned, and then sent a look to Felix, who nodded and left. Muscles had left. My chances looked higher.

"Now…" Aro continued, and I knew he kept speaking. His lips moved, words came out, but I understood none of it.

Down the hill, there was a shriek of anger.

Aro's form was becoming blurry. I looked over at Alec. His serene face was crumpled a little in concentration.

Was this Alec's power that I had heard about?

No.

No!

Fight it Renesmee!

But I couldn't.

The fog was crushing me.

Colors leaked out of the picture. I couldn't see faces anymore.

I smelt the scent of fire, burning pitch.

Breathing was becoming difficult. The heartbeat felt like it was in my throat. I couldn't concentrate. I was gasping for air; something I hadn't needed to do for a few years. I fell to my knees, clutching at anything I could to keep myself upright. I felt nothing, not the cold stone of the floor nor the carved wood of my bed.

I saw and felt nothing more. Slowly, accompanied by the familiar roar of a well-loved russet wolf crashing through the door, I slipped into the blackness.

And just as razor teeth bit into my stomach.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

* * *

No!

We had been so close!

I let out an agonized howl as I burst into the room, taking in the scene before me. The head leech I recognized was bent over the unconscious form of Wren, ripping into her skin. I growled and launched myself at him, ready to tear him limb from limb, only to be stopped as I felt myself slipping into blackness. What the hell was happening?

"Bella! Shield us; Alec's here!"

Immediately the blackness was gone. I thought a thank you to Edward for the help, and then leapt for the leader again. Blood was pooling around the two bodies at an alarming rate. We couldn't be too late! I couldn't accept it. There was no way.

I sank my teeth into his shoulder and threw him away, into Bella's awaiting arms. Edward was busying himself with Alec, but I knew that we had to move quickly if we were to escape. Enforcements would have heard the destruction of Emmett-rival leech.

I whimpered and pushed my nose to Wren's forehead. There wasn't much else I could do. I dared not faze back in case more leeches came and I was caught unawares. And I wouldn't be helpless to protect her. Not again.

Luckily, I didn't face such a predicament. Her eyes fluttered open a little as Alec's power wore off her in the presence of Bella's impenetrable shield. She gasped, her beautiful brown eyes filling with tears as she saw me, and I yapped softly and pushed my nose against her again. To my surprise, she giggled a little, weakly pushing my muzzle away. I lowered my head for her to climb up, but when she didn't move anger flared in me again. What had they done to her?

I whined and Edward looked up, hearing my thoughts. He quickly finished Alec off and headed over. I realized just now that Edward had simply been playing with him; drawing out his enemy's demise. I smirked a little – wolf style. Nice. I'd have to get some action in later.

Edward picked his daughter up gently and set her on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. She tightened her grip in reflex and at that I had to smile; I was glad that her ordeal hadn't affected her view of me that much. I knew that some people went through this sort of situation…minus the werewolves and vampires…and can't out the other end different.

Not that she wasn't different; I could hear the heartbeat that I knew was my child's fading slowly. It was weakening. We needed to escape now, before we lost it.

I barked at Bella and Edward to get their attention, though Edward already knew. We all did. We had been too late to stop Aro, but hopefully not too late to save Wren.

And my child.

Both of them.

Bella was snarling, crouched in front of Aro with teeth bared, eyes black and fingers curled into claws. Aro was wearing an equally ferocious expression. This was unusual – from what I had heard of him he usually had a very calm manner. I flickered an ear towards the ceiling, where I could hear the running steps of aid for the Volturi leader. I growled low; I wanted nothing more than to kill him, but we were running out of time.

Edward nodded in response to my thoughts, and pulled Bella, still snarling, out of the room. I followed, running ahead of them and meeting Alice by the elevator. We ran out of the castle. Luckily, there weren't many people to notice us go by, and if they did they paid us no heed. I could hear angry hisses behind us of pursuing vampires, and I pushed myself faster.

We jumped into the car, me fazing on the way. I ignored the clothing problem while I made sure Wren was okay. She felt cold, really cold. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close to my chest to warm her up. Alice jumped into the driver's seat and sped away. I had no idea if the chase was still on, but I honestly didn't care. She was here, she was with me.

And she was covered in blood.

Was it her own?

That of a meal?

What had happened to her?

"Jacob…" My name came out as a sigh from her, and she turned towards my chest, curling up into a ball. I wanted to cry for joy. She would be alright. She would be fine.

Then her expression turned to one of pain, and she whimpered, clutching her stomach.

Edward turned around to look at us, his eyes widening, then his eyes flickered out of the back window.

"Alice, pull over."

"What?"

"Just do it! Jacob, get Nessie out of the car quickly."

I nodded, in no mood to disobey, and pulled her onto the curb when Alice had stopped. I lay her down, and quickly pulled on some jeans before kneeling down by Wren's head, stroking her hair back.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella's worried voice came from over my shoulder. The scent of blood was maddening. It wasn't going away or fading.

There was an open wound somewhere. Something that Wren couldn't heal herself.

Edward whipped out his phone, speed dialing two and holding the device to his ear, pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger. We could all hear the voice answer on the other side.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle. I need your help."

"Of course. What's wrong? Did you make it out? Is someone injured?"

"Only one. Carlisle, I need to know what to do." He looked up, meeting my eyes. Burning man was there. His expression was one of undeniable sorrow. I saw so many emotions in his flickering eyes.

Sadness.

Anger.

Fear.

Worry.

Regret.

Guilt.

"Renesmee's having a miscarriage."

The wolf was back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that someone didn't want me to write from Jacob's point of view anymore, but I kind of can't help it; he's as much a part of this story as Renesmee, and I can't just not write him in.

And I actually love Harry Potter Four, if only because Robert Pattinson is in it. Purrs. So don't hate me for that! I just thought it was funny. And I know I said that Edward wouldn't go crazy, but I didn't really have much say in what I wrote; Edward and Jacob were standing behind me the whole time making sure I did it exactly right, so blame them.

And if anyone kills me then no one will write the next chapter. The story does not end here, I promise! There are twists, turns, and fights! Yay!

Love you all and please Review!

HigherMagic x


	7. Chapter 7

**Inevitability**

**7

* * *

Jacob's Point of View

* * *

**

Another agonized howl pierced the night, and I covered my ears with my hands, resting my forehead on the wheel of my car. That was Seth; he would howl every night, begging for me to return, or at least faze to talk. I couldn't imagine having a pack without an Alpha. Maybe Leah had taken over in my absence – she was my second in command after all. I myself was struggling with being a pack less Alpha; it wasn't right or natural. The Alpha gene needed wolves to follow it. It also wanted me to be with her, but I couldn't.

When the children had been lost…I had sacrificed control to my animal instincts, and hadn't made myself a human for days. A few nights ago, Seth's pleas had been too much for me, and I had become human, taking my car and leaving town. I couldn't be around Wren right now; it hurt too much. Whenever I would picture her in my mind, the image also had a little faceless child in her arms, and she was smiling. That wouldn't happen now. I had failed her.

I looked up at a quiet knocking on the car window, as well as the scent of vampire. I looked up, and then unlocked the door so Edward could slide into the passenger seat. He didn't say anything for a while, and I didn't encourage speech. Silence was safer.

"You need to come back, Jacob." It was an hour before he said that sentence, and I growled a little. "You have to. I wish, just for a moment, that you had my ability, so you could see what I want to show you."

In my mind, the mental equivalent of wolf ears perking up happened.

"What do you want to show me?"

"It's more like telling…" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, considering what to say. "Do you know what she thinks?"

I shook my head, leaning down to use the wheel for support again.

"She thinks…that she's failed you."

My head shot up again. What? How could Wren possibly think that!_ I_ had been too late to rescue her and my child. _I_ had failed _her_. How could she think otherwise?

He continued, sparing me the need to voice my thoughts aloud. "She thinks that…she will never be able to give you children. She doesn't think that she's right for you. She thinks the imprinting is wrong. You know as well as I do that imprinting is irrevocable, much like vampire mating. The change is permanent and unbreakable. Separation is physical pain. I know this, and you know this too. Jacob," he turned to me, eyes begging. "You cannot live the remainder of your days in this self-imposed exile. I tried to leave the one I love when I thought that staying would hurt her more than my leaving, and I was wrong, and it nearly killed us both. Don't make the same mistake I did. Wren…she needs you."

"But…" It took me a moment before I could think more than one syllable. "But I failed her. How could she possibly think otherwise? She's…perfect." I looked forward, unable to meet his gaze. "She's my imprint, and she must know that I will always love her, and I don't think it's her fault."

"Then prove it," he answered, voice and eyes suddenly hard. "Go to her, before she closes herself off forever."

An image of Bella when Sam had found her in the forest rose unbidden to my thoughts, and he winced, nodding. "Yes. Don't repeat history."

Decided, I shifted the car into drive and made my way to the Cullen house. I was almost violent with the car when I pulled into the driveway; my only concern was getting to Wren. Bella was standing outside, dark eyes anxious as she scanned the darkness for our approach. She probably knew that Edward had gone looking for me, and must have been sure on his success. Well, the leech can be persuasive when he wants to be. In my peripheral vision, I saw him smirk.

I launched myself out of the car, through the open door and upstairs to her room. Behind me, I hear Bella and Edward greet each other.

"What did you say to him?" she asked, and I could feel her eyes on my back.

There was a pause, before Edward answered, "Nothing he didn't already know."

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

**

Okay. I'm going to stop crying and get a grip.

Now.

Now.

_Now._

The tears refused to stop running. I was curled up on my bed into a ball, my arms holding my now empty and healed abdomen, devoid of the heartbeat I had come to love. Earlier, in Volterra, I had grown attached to the nameless being inside of me, my only remnant of Jacob in that Godforsaken place, and now, it had been taken away, and I felt empty and desolate.

Where was Jacob now? On the road, still, or had he found himself a new pack to lead, where he could sever the ties between us completely? Perhaps this imprint thing had been wrong, and I wasn't really meant to be his. The aching in my slowly beating heart increased and I drew in a shaking breath as I once more tried to calm the sudden rush of new tears, my thumb tracing circles around my still-grown belly. It would take a while before the baby bump went away.

"Wren?"

The word was hesitant, and I gasped. Was I hallucinating now? Was my mind breaking, just like my heart, to torture me until I finally ended it? Heavy footsteps echoed behind me, and my bed sank under the weight of the man I loved. I turned around, not altering my position – still curled into a ball, clutching my abdomen – and met his dark brown eyes. My own avoided his after a few seconds in shame. Maybe it would have been better for both of us if we just had a clean break.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, the words sounding as small and broken as I felt. I heard Jacob's intake of breath, and I tensed for his anger. Instead, though, his hand reached under my chin, making my eyes meet his again. I watched him through teary vision.

"Never. Ever. Say. That," he said. His eyes burned with restrained anger. Anger at me? I had no idea.

"What?"

"This is not your fault, Wren. Never ever think that it is, please. It breaks my heart. I failed you, not the other way around."

"But…but I lost our child. I'm a terrible imprint; I can't even carry into the second trimester."

"You did not lose it." He was speaking with a clenched jaw now. I was terrified, but the trust I felt in him was unbreakable. He could kill me now, and I would let him. Because I loved him. "It was taken from you. Taken from _us_." He laid down next to me on my bed, so our faces were level. His fingers didn't leave my chin. "I love you, Renesmee, never doubt that."

But how could I not?

"I'm still sorry," I said, the tears leaking over. "I was stupid, in the forest, when they caught me. I provoked them, and I let them catch up to me."

"You thought it was your father. That's a reasonable mistake, and you were ill. Nothing that happened is your fault."

"Please, stop saying that."

"What would you have me do?"

I considered the question for a moment.

"I want…I don't know!" I cried out, closing my eyes. I knew exactly what I wanted him to do; I wanted him to shout at me, to call me every bad name he could possibly think of. I wanted him to make sure I knew how much of my fault this was. But he wouldn't do that to me, stupid, lovesick dog.

"It's alright, Wren. I'm here." He pulled me into his arms, letting the heat that emanated from him surround me, close me in the safe cocoons of warmth.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I felt a sudden pulling at my stomach. I frowned, but the sensation didn't happen again, so I ignored it; maybe an aftereffect of the miscarriage.

Then, it happened again, less than an hour later. It was stronger, almost painful. I shifted uncomfortably in Jacob's arms, and he lifted his head to watch me. I didn't meet his gaze; my eyes were fixed on the wall without really looking at it. My stare was being directed internally. What was wrong with me now? Was I just some genetic mutant that would have a bunch of problems with her for the rest of her life? The thought wasn't exactly stupid; it could happen.

"Wren, are you okay?"

I looked up at him, meeting his anxious chocolate eyes.

"I…think so. I -." The sentence was cut short by a hiss that escaped me, when the sensation came back once more. This time it was definitely there, and very painful. I pressed my legs together tightly, as if doing so would relieve the pain, and my hand clutched at my stomach harder. They were getting closer together.

Though I was unresponsive on the outside, my mind was working at light speed. How long had it been since Jacob and I had been together, that way? Three months…and then another week…and then another few months…I couldn't be that far along, surely? Hadn't I miscarried?

What was happening?

Jacob got up, sensing my distress, and called for any members of my family to come in. Edward entered first, followed by Emmett and Bella, and then Carlisle a few minutes later. The rest were out hunting – I had heard them leave an hour before.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, coming to sit by my head, her hand on my forehead. For once, I was glad and welcoming of the freezing temperature of my vampire family. I was suddenly very, very warm.

"I don't know…Wren?"

"It hurts…" I whimpered pathetically, clutching my abdomen as another flash of pain went through me. "Doesn't make sense…" I said, before my words were lost in desperate, gasping breaths.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she's going into labor." Carlisle came forward, his eyes examining me carefully.

"But…she miscarried…" That was Jacob's voice, unnaturally low and husky for him to be a vampire.

"Who knows? Perhaps this child possesses healing abilities?"

"Then why couldn't we hear the heartbeat?"

"I don't have all of the answers Jacob, I cannot. All I can do is find out what's happening and act accordingly. Bella, Emmett, you may want to leave the room. There could be lots of blood."

"Like hell I'm leaving," Bella hissed. Emmett, however, wordlessly left the room. His eyes were coal black, and I was grateful he had sense enough to leave and not to risk endangering anyone.

"Fine. Now, Renesmee…" Carlisle's voice changed, going into Doctor Mode. "How long between each flash of pain?"

"About…About…" I tried to continue, but couldn't.

"Around four minutes, Carlisle," my father supplied for me. I nodded in both agreement and thanks.

"Okay, now I'm going to give you a few painkillers; if I'm right, then you'll want them."

I don't remember what happened then. Everything was a swirling mass of pain and unanswerable questions. How far along now? How could this be happening? Why wasn't it over yet? At the end, I think I started blacking out, because I would open my eyes periodically to frantic shaking and more questions, coming from an endless stream of them. I was so tired. The scent of blood was climbing in the room, permeating every surface, making me dizzy. I wanted to throw up. I wanted cold, then hot, then cold again. Heat and chills passed through me with every breath. I felt, right then, that I was capable of dying. And then the pain passed into a whole other level. I was told to keep pushing, and not give up. Bella eventually did have to leave, because of the blood, and I wished that I could too.

But I was the star of the show now. I couldn't just leave.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

"Just one more push, Renesmee, you're doing great."

I sidled up next to Edward, who was standing back, allowing the doctor to work his magic. He turned to me, sensing the question I was about to ask.

"When Bella was pregnant…you could hear Wren's thoughts, when she was in the womb?"

He nodded.

"Wouldn't you have been able to hear the baby's then, here?"

He nodded again.

"Did you?" I finally asked, frustrated by the lack of response.

He smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Then what the hell? Couldn't you have spared us the torture and told me and Wren?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…the baby was suffering. I had no real reason to think that, when she did go into labor, she would still be alive. But something happened…she healed herself. Absolutely amazing, but she did."

"She?"

He smiled again. "You're having a daughter, Jacob."

"A daughter?" I repeated in disbelief.

"And in my defense, I only sensed one mind."

"You mean there's more than one?"

"Twins. Both girls."

"How in the world would you possibly know that?"

"I can smell them."

I paused in my retort, opening my sense of smell to encompass Wren. There was a definite…'young one' smell, Sam used to call it. Children had a very distinct smell, because they were not yet old enough to take on their own, it was said. It seemed magnified beyond regular proportions in this room. Like…there _was _more than one.

Twins. Wow.

"Alright, Renesmee…you did well, sweetheart, rest now." I heard a mumbled assent following Carlisle's statement, and then the very distinct sound of babies crying. The high pitched wail was like music to my ears, because I knew that…they were my children. A little of me, and Wren, combined into two entities.

I walked over to where Carlisle was bent over a table that had been covered with a white cloth. He was wrapping a towel around each child, and I watched with a mixture of awe and wonder.

Two girls.

Twins.

Wow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Long time no see! It's been too much, my friends and loyal readers, but now we finally have the babies! Two girls, because I think it would be funny, poor Jacob with a bunch of hormonally imbalanced women. =D I bet you didn't see _this _coming, eh? Hehe, I'm full of surprises I am. Besides, I think people would have actually killed me if I destroyed the babies.

Love you all! Review!

HigherMagic x


	8. Chapter 8

**Inevitability**

**8

* * *

Jacob's Point of View**

**

* * *

  
**

Alright, so let's sum up what happened so far, shall we? I sure as hell could use it.

Okay…Wren's and my children – two girls – who were meant to have died by the workings of a sadistic and evil vampire were born last night, but shouldn't be here because said vampire caused a miscarriage because he wanted to breed my imprint with other vampires to create a new super-race of guards.

Have I got it all?

Sounds about right.

I said that the girls had been born last night, and this is true; Wren had slept since right after the birth and she had yet to stir. I was worried, because I knew that this had probably taken a huge toll on her, but Edward and Carlisle were both annoyingly sure that she simply needed rest.

The only thing keeping me sane right now was the two little girls in my arms.

Well, one actually. The other was currently in the arms of Esme, who was cooing quietly over the tiny thing and feeding her formula. Looking at the scene, I had no idea how I felt. I mean, can I still hate the Cullens, despite – or perhaps because of – all we've been through? I can't help but still feel…a sort of grudge…for them. I can't explain it, but hopefully the feeling would just go away.

Or perhaps it was because a _vampire_ was holding my _child_. The wolf mind in me rebelled against such an occurrence; we were natural enemies, right? Why should I trust my natural enemy with my offspring?

But…then again…my imprint was half-natural-enemy.

Uggh, this stuff is so confusing.

My attention was drawn by the soft burbling of my daughter in my arms, and I looked down, my features automatically relaxing into a smile.

"Hey, Wrinkly." Yes, I call her 'Wrinkly' because I hadn't thought of another name for her, and I wanted to discuss it with Wren. Besides, she looked like a giant toe after being soaked in water for too long. It was a suiting nickname until a replacement could be suggested.

Nevertheless, she laughed that little baby laugh at the name, her arms flailing around and her fingers grasping for me. I let her hold onto my index finger, wiggling it around, which seemed to amuse her more.

The twins were as different as vampires and werewolves. One – the one I held – possessed my tribe's dark skin and wisps of black hair. Her eyes were like Wren's but had no gold in them, and were matted, as if painted on. And the other – nicknamed 'Whiner', because she would always cry when I held her – was much paler. I couldn't see any hair on her head yet, but I had a feeling it would be bronze, like her mother's, and her eyes were much lighter than mine and Wrinkly's. They were almost all golden, and though she was less than a day old she already possessed that death-glare leeches can get.

She only seemed to be happy in a vampire's arms, but that wasn't what worried me. Whiner was much, much smaller than Wrinkly. It worried me, because maybe the 'miscarriage' had had side effects? And even Carlisle had seemed worried at her low birth weight. Neither of the twins were average, but she was smaller than she should be, and still be alive.

I shrugged the thought off; this wasn't good conversation topic right now.

"Jacob?"

I looked up, spotting Alice and standing up carefully, not wanting to jostle the precious thing in my arms, and walked over to her. She smiled briefly at the baby, and then looked up at me.

"Nessie's awake."

* * *

**Wren's Point of View**

**

* * *

  
**

Please tell me that the past seven months have been a terrible dream, and I'm going to wake up right now to find I have school. Mitch is going to ask me out, and then I'm going to go to Jacob's to do my homework, _not _sleep with him, _not _get pregnant and captured by the Volturi, and things will be back to as normal as they can be.

No such luck. The first thing I saw when I finally managed to wrench my eyes open was Jacob, and a tiny bundle of…thing in his arms.

My thing. My child.

Oh God.

I groaned, leaning over the side of the bed and clutching my heaving stomach. I didn't want to be a mother! This child…all it had done was bring me pain, fear and confusion. I had been attached to it in Volterra, true enough, but I had Jacob now, and I didn't want anyone else! The equilibrium in this family was unstable enough, but now! I couldn't handle it, I want it gone! Rewind! If only I could turn back time…

"Renesmee?"

Great. Father. I don't need a freaking mind-reading…_leech_ in here with me! I want to be left alone. I want to be free of everything, of any responsibility or fear…

The bed sank under his weight and, despite my earlier deprecation; I turned over, burying my head in his shoulder as I started crying. He wrapped his arms around me, letting me release all of my emotions, which were so numerous I had no idea what I was feeling anymore. I wanted…I wanted to know what to do! What to say and how to act. I wanted to be a child again, to have people take care of me and tell me things, and not have to keep secrets or lie or run away. I didn't want a child…

But…the thought of Jacob and my daughter…_my daughter…_slipped into my mind and…I couldn't let it go. The image stuck with me, burned behind my eyelids into my photographic memory, and slowly, very slowly, my crying stopped. My sobbing became quieter until it subsided completely.

I returned out of my little bubble of depression to feel Edward's hands rubbing soothing patterns on my back, murmuring quietly to me like he used to do when I was a child. A child? I was still only ten! How could I be a mother? A good mother, at least.

"Don't think like that," he said quietly, and I lifted my tear-streaked face to his. Edward's eyes were molten gold, stirred by my thoughts, and the emotions he was experiencing through Jasper. "Don't you _ever_ think like that. You are not on your own, Renesmee, alright? You have Jacob, and you have me, and your mother, and all of the Cullens. You probably have all of the Quilettes as well." He smiled a little. "You have an entire army that will help you, Nessie. You don't have to do this by yourself."

"He's right." Jacob sat down on my other side, and I shifted my gaze to him for a second, seeing the love shining in his eyes, before my eyes slipped down to the bundle in his arms. Under the fluffy fabric, I could see tiny hands and a face peeking out, and I smiled involuntarily. Or maybe voluntarily. I don't know. "You're not alone in this, Nessie. I'll always be here. It's in my blood to be here, you know that."

"I…know…" My voice was shaky from crying. I reached out, taking the bundle from his arms carefully, as if afraid that it would break, and cradled my daughter to my chest. She gurgled a little, blinking up at me with dark eyes.

"Is this her?" I asked quietly, my voice barely a whisper.

"One of them."

"Excuse me?! What do you mean, 'One of them'?"

"We have twins, Wren."

"You were pretty drugged up by the end, so it's not surprising you wouldn't remember it clearly."

I shook my head, uncomprehending. Two? Two! I could only repeat the number silently in my head, but my mouth was ahead of my thoughts. "Where's the other one?"

"Downstairs. Esme, come up here," Edward called, barely louder than his regular voice, and Esme appeared with a second bundle minutes later, smiling in the same way I remembered from my own younger life, when she would sit and play with me at the physical age of two. I smiled at her, handing my first daughter to Jacob and taking this one from her. She was silent, and much smaller than the one in Jacob's arms, but her eyes held an understanding and certain…emotion I couldn't place. Maybe I was seeing things.

"We have to name them." Jacob's voice brought me out of my reverie, and I turned to him in surprise.

"You mean you haven't?"

"I wanted your say," he replied simply.

I nodded vaguely, racking my brain for any names that I thought were suiting.

"Then…if you haven't named them, what have you been calling them?"

Edward chuckled at Jacob's embarrassed face, and I looked between them curiously. "What?

"Um…I've been calling this one," he raised his arms a little, indicating the daughter he held, "Wrinkly, and that one Whiner."

"Um…why?"

"Because this one looks like a wrinkly toe, and that one cries when I hold her. I'm a simple man, Nessie; don't expect me to think deeply like your family do."

I giggled, shaking my head at the complete…simplicity of my love.

"Alright…which one was born first?"

"Um…the one you're holding. Why?"

"She should get first choice of name."

"Okay."

"Fair strategy," Edward said, hiding his amusement poorly. I shot him a glare and Esme grinned in front of me, sat on the end of the bed. I fell silent, considering.

A tiny monochrome blur shot in, squealing.

"Are we naming the babies? I want to be here!" Jasper followed in after her outburst, cool as a cucumber.

"Jeez, Alice, heard of subtlety?"

"You're one to talk, man-who-morphs-into-a-giant-dog."

Jacob snorted. "Whatever."

I smiled. "Come on in, Alice, Jasper." I waited for a moment, remembering the missing family members. "Where are Mom, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle?" I asked, facing my father.

"Carlisle had to hunt after the birth, and so did your mother. I don't actually know where Rosalie and Emmett are, but I think Rose wasn't taking another pregnancy very well."

Silence followed my father's statement, and I sighed, breaking the silence.

"Well, for the sake of my daughters' sanities I will not allow them to be called Wrinkly and Whiner for much longer." Scattered chuckles followed my statement. I frowned as I thought. I had no idea what to name them; where to start? There were many options for names, but none of them quite…suited.

Perhaps I would follow my Mom's example; part of the mother and father's name.

Alright. It's a start, at least. Jacob and Renesmee…Jenesmee? Nah…Racob? Eww, no. Jacob and…Nessie? Jessie?

Jessie!

"Jessie," I said, tapping my finger onto the daughter I held in my arms' nose. She flailed a little in my arms, trying to capture my finger as it moved, and I giggled as she blinked her golden emotive eyes at me.

"I like it," Jacob announced, and I smiled wider.

"Alright, Jessie…and…" I looked at the unnamed child in Jacob's arms, considering. "Any ideas?" I asked him, looking up.

"Well…" he shifted. "I always thought Alex would be a good name. It was going to be my sister's name if she had come out as a boy, and I never shook it off."

"Who says Alex can't be a girl's name? Alexandra?"

"Hey, that was Billy's decision, not mine. I suggested Alex, and I think it would suit her." He swung the girl a little in his arms, and I grinned.

"Alex it is, then."

"Damn sight better than Wrinkly."

"Esme, would you do the honors?"

The slap on my father's head was dodged, due to his stupid/awesome mind-reading abilities, and he stood in the corner of the room, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Wait until Mom gets back; then I'll getcha."

"Can't wait."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hiya everyone! Did you miss me? I bet you did, cause I'm awesome. =P. Anyway, we have now named the babies! Yay! Also, I should mention I have already planned out their names, powers, personalities and everything so please no one suggest anything, because I don't want to be swayed. =D. Please leave a review because I have this horrible feeling that my writing quality is slipping and I need people like you to tell me if it is or not. So pelase help the both of us by reviewing!

Love you all!

HigherMagic x


	9. Chapter 9

**Inevitability**

**9

* * *

Wren's Point of View

* * *

  
**

The day after that I was still bleeding.

Now, let me explain that as a hybrid, I never had to deal with the whole period stuff; the blood I ingested sustained me like food, and my body used all of it efficiently without the need for waste or anything else. So I was a little freaked out. Carlisle reasoned that the blood that had built up in the womb to sustain the baby(ies) had to go somewhere, so the body expelled it. Of course, all I'd been eating during captivity was raw meat, but I didn't question the doctor. I couldn't be put under the classification as other everyday pregnant human women.

They were easy to take care of. Jessie drank formula that Esme had concocted, and I was grateful – I wasn't sure about the whole breast-feeding thing. I mean, did I have the right…means to provide milk or whatever my little hybrids needed? Alex would only drink water and cow milk, so I simply had to provide the separate drinks every three or so hours – or whenever they cried for food. I didn't have to change them as many times as I had been led to believe either – maybe twice a day at most, and it was never a lot. That was probably the vampire genetics at work; use all nutrients with very little waste.

I did, however, have to make sure that I fed them the right things. Once, when I had accidentally swapped their bottles, Alex had vomited and cried for five straight hours. Jessie had only had to smell the concoction and reject it as her sister's, but she did give me a stare that could only be described as baleful.

Jessie was definitely dominantly vampire. Her golden eyes darkened when the third hour – for feeding – would come around and also when she was upset about something. Since she was not vocal in her complaints, I would have to watch her eyes to see if she needed anything. Having a mind-reading father helped too. She was as pale as me and glowed faintly whenever chance sunlight fell on her skin, though she would recoil from it as if burnt. This concerned me – I loved the sun and I was worried that my daughter would shun it – but I kept my doubts secret for now; perhaps I was in paranoid-first-mother mode. Her hair was coming in as wispy strands of black, like her father.

Alex, however, was as different as night to day. She possessed darker skin and already black hair covered her head. She was much bigger than Jessie and had large chocolate doe-eyes that Dad had described as 'Bella-eyes'.

She was also _very _vocal in her complaints, whenever she wanted holding or feeding or changing. Jacob was the one that primarily took care of her, because I had thought he was feeling left out over Jessie – her eyes would darken whenever he held her and she would squirm until he gave her up to me or a Cullen.

Alice, after discovering the sex and size of the babies, was down in Seattle, going crazy buying all sorts of infant paraphernalia, determined to be the 'fun Aunt Alice', though in reality she would be 'Great Aunt Alice'.

That was another worry of mine; would we be able to stay in Forks now? Our family was growing, and would most likely continue to grow, and…I knew why there were so many werewolves in La Push, and I couldn't stop the guilt that I felt when I thought that _my_ family was the reason. I oftentimes thought that it would be just better if we left.

And what of my daughters? They had the werewolf gene, would being around vampires have any repercussions so far unseen? There was no way of telling the future – Alice was hazy as far as I was concerned and completely blank now that Jacob was here. I felt bad that, because Jacob was so firmly integrated into our lives, she could no longer see our future, but I would rather have her power stopped than lose Jacob.

"Nessie, can your father and I talk to you?" I was broken out of my reflections by my mother's voice, and I looked up. She was smiling faintly, looking as beautiful as ever, but there was worry in her eyes. I frowned, stood, making sure that the babies were okay, and then followed her upstairs to my parents' room. Edward was sat on the bed already, faint music playing in the background. I recognized this piece – he played it when he was thinking or trying to calm himself down.

He looked up when we entered, Mom closing the door behind me. I walked over and sat next to him on the bed as he moved to make room for me. We all shifted so that they were leaning against the headboard and I was sat, halfway down the bed, between their pairs of outstretched legs. I crossed my legs, slouching a little under their intense gazes. I felt like I was being screened for a lie-detector test or something. Of course, with my father, that was completely unnecessary.

"Nessie." I looked up. "We think it's time to leave Forks."

I sighed; I knew this was coming.

"I agree."

"No, Nessie, let us finish. You have to know some things first."

I felt silent, frowning at the restrained worry in my mother's voice, and tilted my head to one side as a silent signal to continue.

"You see…if we left…Jacob would have to come with us…But…"

"Spit it out, Mom."

"We don't know if he would stay…the same."

There was a pause, before I asked in a flat voice, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Nessie, Jacob is an Alpha of his pack, as you well know. A pack cannot exist without its Alpha, and the same works the other way. Would you force Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry to come with us, and to stay as wolves for the rest of their lives? Would you ask Quil to leave Claire?"

I winced at Quil's imprint's name, but I frowned. They had some flaws in their reasoning.

"They can all swap back to Sam's pack. They did it before and they can do it again."

"Sam plans on giving up his role soon to be with Emily."

"Then…someone else can be Alpha! It doesn't have to be Jacob!"

"I know you're now buying your own pitch, Nessie. Think about it. Let's say your theory happens. Jacob would be a packless Alpha, with no reason for the wolf side of him to stay in his body. He would stop fazing, and age, and die, and you would live forever."

"Now," Bella chimed in, "let's say that doesn't happen, and Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry follow. Quil would have to leave Claire, and you know how much that would hurt him. The others may well find their imprints, and never be able to be with them."

"They can give up being wolves."

"But would you force them to make that choice?"

Tears were building behind my eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"We think you need to know what you're risking here. This family will follow you wherever you go, Renesmee, until you feel you wish to break off on your own, and Jacob will follow you too. The other wolves under his command would follow their Alpha, unless they broke away as lone wolves. And what a lonely life that would be for a social being. Can you understand what we're saying?"

I looked down at my clenched fists. I didn't need this right now. I had been through too much to even think about this sort of thing.

But then again…my mind wandered to the deal at hand anyway. Could I be that selfish? To force others to follow Jacob and I just so that I could have them forever?

"Can I leave now?" I asked, in barely more than a whisper.

"We're sorry for making you think about this, honey, but it's for the best." I took that for a dismissal and shoved myself from the bed. I ran out of the room without a backward glance, out through the door and into the forest, forcing my limbs – tired from disuse – to their limit, making the trees speed by at dizzying rates until breathing was a struggle and my heartbeat was uneven, painful thumping in my chest. Still I ran, without sense of or care for direction. Even when the tears in my eyes caused blindness and I stumbled, I kept running, wiping my dirtied hands on my jeans.

I ran for many hours, slowly angling West, across the peninsula. I ran until I would die if I took another step and I collapsed, weeping into the hard ground. I felt darkness and cold descend as night fell, and still my crying didn't stop. I tried for deep shuddering breaths, but all could accomplish were shallow, rasping gasps that felt as if oxygen was iron wool inside my lungs. My pain was unbearable, worse than any I could have suffered at the hands of the Volturi. I could just die here now and not care. End all of my pain and all of the world's torturous ultimatums.

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why can't it be like in stories? Boy meets girl. They fall in Love. They live happily ever after, without insane vampires and hybrids and pain. Why -?

A branch snapped to my right, and I froze on the ground. It was too heavy of a snap to be an animal that I had encountered before. The sound of it had given the impression of a large branch, indicating a heavy weight on it. I cast out my awareness, listening, and heard deep breathing from the direction of the sound. I pushed myself to my knees, uncaring if what I saw was friend, foe, family or beast. I looked up to see…

The largest wolf I had ever laid eyes on. Easily bigger than any Quilettes, perhaps twice over, even. Its fur was shaggy and black, matted with dirt, leaves and bracken. It seemed ancient to have grown that big, yet not a single strand of grey marred the pitch black surface. It was staring at me silently, not a hair moving. I dared not make a move, or sound, for sudden fear of being attacked. Death by vampires I could handle, but now death by wolves...

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice.

"Why are you here and who are you?"

I looked up again, and there stood a man, naked from having just fazed. I stood up slowly. He was very tall, easily eight foot as he towered over me. His bronzed skin was marked many times with scars and other wounds, some recent, and his long black hair flowed past his shoulders. I stood dumb, struck with awe at this man, before looking into his eyes.

They were black as a vampire's unnatural hue, and filled with so many things…emotions that were indecipherable, coldness, intrigue…memories and shadows in his eyes that told of dark things not meant to be seen by mortals. They were shocking, and I was snapped back to awareness.

"My name is Nessie Cullen, and I ran away."

My voice sounded pitifully small after his booming tone. Even so, I forced myself not to look away as he continued to stare at me in silence.

Finally, I asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is not important. Why is a half-breed like you out here in the open like this?"

His words were not disdainful, mocking, or even resentful. Curiosity was the only emotion I detected.

"I ran away," I repeated. "My family has given me a choice, a hard choice, and I couldn't stand it, so I ran away."

"But what of your imprint?"

"My…what?"

"You smell of werewolf. Strongly. And you have just borne young. I assume that you have an imprint?"

"Well…yes, I do." Strange. He knows so much about me, but only from ordinary observations. Who was this man-wolf? "Are…you a shape shifter?"

"Obviously," he said, rolling his eyes with a slight smile, one that seemed familiar to me. I blushed.

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't be. You are the first company I have had in a while that wasn't dinner."

"Why is that?" I blurted without thinking, immediately regretting my words. It was his business, not mine.

He paused for a moment, and then answered slowly. "I…am one of few among my kind. One who found the troublesome life of humans weary, and decided to leave. After my imprint died…" Pain passed like a fleeting shadow across his face. "I went wolf for a while. Embraced the inner animal, and left my pack. I have wandered out here ever since."

"But…why? If your imprint died, then why fight age and continue to be a wolf?"

"Because…it is just simpler this way." He turned as if to go, but I didn't want the conversation to end right there. This didn't make sense; why would he stay like this in constant pain when a simple death separated him and his love?

"But why?"

"Enough questions! I have answered more than enough, youngling, to a stranger. Now, Nessie, you had best be getting to your family. I am sure that they are worried about you."

"But who are you?"

He stopped, turning around and smiling again. I definitely knew that smile; it was one I had seen many times before. Different, but definitely similar in many ways.

"Go look after Jacob, Renesmee; I'm sure my great-grandson is missing his imprint."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now before you kill me, I can't remember the legends very well. If this is actually possible then I will continued as the story, because answers are coming in the next chapter, but if not then I'll simply make this wolf a helpful stranger. He does help Renesmee later.

I'm sorry if my reasoning for having to abandon Jacob is weird and flawed, but work with me on this; she needs to meet this wolf.

It's really weird writing Jacob as the good guy here and the bad guy in Losing Grip at the same time, you know? Just weird, so sorry for the oddity. This actually wasn't intended plot, but I decided to toy around with the idea for a while. Also, I'm feeling a bit weird and I keep seeing, hearing and thinking weird things. Don't know why, but it might explain this sudden twist.

Love you all and I think this deserves a Review!

HigherMagic x


	10. Chapter 10

**Inevitability**

**10

* * *

Jacob's Point of View

* * *

  
**

"What did you say to her?!"

That stupid, arrogant, good-for-nothing, cocky, son-of-a -

"Keep it PG, Jacob."

_Leech._

My shaking was near uncontrollable, I was quivering so bad I felt like I was having a seizure or something, though I knew that it was only anger.

How _dare _he, that stupid piece of -

I growled, realizing that, during my inner monologue I had phased, and no longer had the power of speech. I didn't want to speak anyway, I wanted to fight. The Alpha was reared up in anger, teeth bared and low growls coming from his chest.

Edward stood impassive, but Bella's eyes were wide with shock. She took a slight step back - I guess the force of my anger surprised her. But how didn't she see this coming?

How else would I react to the disappearance of my imprint.

"_What did you say to her?"_ I asked the bloodsucker mentally, not trusting myself to keep control enough for enough time to speak through human ways.

"We only told her the truth," he replied, quietly, eyes never leaving mine.

"_You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you? If anything happened to her I swear to God I'll kill you!"_

Psychic leech waltzed through the door then, a worried frown on her face.

"Jasper can't even come in, there's so much anger, what's going on?" Oh, right, can't see the future. Haha, that was a great trick of evolution right there.

"Jacob is a little mad right now," Edward replied, his eyes not leaving mine. Smart move, leech. He smirked.

"_Understatement of the fucking century, leech. She ran away because of something _you _and Bella said to her. She's gone and she could be God knows where by now. What. Did. You. Say?"_

"Jacob, please," Bella said, stepping forward in front of Cullen. I growled at her; I just wanted to rip him apart, because I knew that anything he did, Bella would go along with it, just like he would with her. It's fucking sickening; at least Nessie has a choice with me. "We just…needed to talk to her about what would happen…when we moved."

I had chilled enough by now to actually listen - I cocked an ear towards her.

"When we leave, then your daughters will come with us. There is no argument with that, which means that you and Nessie will come also."

"He's not seeing the problem, yet, love," Cullen leech murmured to her. I growled, but didn't do anything else.

"Well…what about your pack?"

It all clicked, then; what I would be asking them to sacrifice for me. Quil wouldn't abandon his imprint, and Claire was only, like, twelve; she wouldn't want to leave home yet. And then there was Seth and Leah and Embry…I knew that Sam wanted to give up his position to be with Emily…

Damnit.

The growling stopped, then. I was beginning to understand, at least.

"_But why would you drop the bomb on her so soon?" _

"Because we need to move quickly; our family is growing too large, and now with the addition of you, Alex and Jessie, we are far too conspicuous. There are only so many relatives that could possibly live together without raising questions. Besides, this is the longest we've ever stayed in one place - over ten years, Jacob - people will talk about our lack of aging. There's only so much we can put down to chemicals." He smiled slightly.

I nodded my head. _"I'm going out to find her."_

"I wouldn't expect any less of you."

I ran out of the door as fast as I could, searching for the consciousnesses of my pack members. Luckily, they were all phased.

"_Dude," _said Seth, who's voice came through first, _"I heard what happened. Bummer."_

"_I know. I'm going to have a talk with all of you later, but first I want a full patrol looking out for Nessie, alright? She's somewhere in the forest; she must be found."_

"_I have her scent here, it's old, but I think I can track it, at least," _Quil chimed in. _"And…uh…Jacob?"_

I heard the trepidation in his voice. _"What is it, Quil?"_

"_Um…there's another wolf with her. A male."_

My mind went blank for a moment, then, through the shock, a haze of anger and despair washed over me. Another male wolf? Well, of course, I shouldn't jump to conclusions; there were probably several reasons for this.

I couldn't think of a single one.

Well…that wasn't quite true.

"_Just find her, and tell me where she is." _My voice was little more than a snarl, and their minds quickly withdrew to background noise.

I forced myself faster, the trees blurring to green and brown canvas as I pushed my limbs to their limit, my lungs inhaling as much air as I could to keep my pace.

Eventually, I came across her scent, and Quil's. He must be following it. It seemed quite recent, so I followed it, catching up to my Beta quickly. I nodded to him as I joined his side, and he gave a worried twitch of his ears in response, probably gauging my mood, which was curiously blank right now. The only thought was finding her. I was determined not the be the 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of guy.

We were moving faster than she was - her scent grew in potency as we came closer. I could hear her heartbeat now, as well as the lower, slower heartbeat of the male. I couldn't hear his thoughts, as he was in human form; I could hear his human voice.

"It appears your ride is here," came the voice of the stranger. I growled slightly, hackles raised as I stepped through the final barrier of trees.

Nessie turned around to look at me, her beautiful brown eyes widening in shock at my temper. I could see the little cogs turning in her mind as she guessed at the reason for my anger.

My eyes flickered to the other human - the male. His scent was…oddly familiar, now that I was up close. It reminded me of someone I knew…He smiled at me, only making me anger flare more and the growling increase, which made his chuckle, incensing me further. Damn cocky smile - I had gotten enough of that from Edward.

One by one, I felt the minds of my pack disappear completely. At first I thought they had phased, but when I looked to my left, Quil was still there as a mass of chocolate fur. I cocked an ear towards him and he seemed just as confused as I was, if a wolf face could portray that kind of emotion.

"_Greetings, Jacob._" Woah. If there was ever a voice that could be compared to some sort of God, that could have come very close. With those two words years and years of experience spoke through, of every emotion and feeling, and an awesome sense of power behind it all.

It was freaky. And unfamiliar.

I looked back to my imprint and the other human - well, not human anymore. While I had been preoccupied, the man had phased into this - holy shit - giant black wolf. Easily three times my size. Like some super-steroid-user or something.

Or just an old wolf. Not a streak of grey matted his fur, but I knew that this wolf was very old to have grown so large, though the man had only been about a head taller than my human form. Go figure.

The Alpha timbre was also very strong, like my mental thoughts when I was angry. I tried very hard not to use the voice on my pack; I wanted free will in them and the sensation of forced servitude was all too recent to forget - when I had been in Sam's pack.

He was waiting patiently, his conscience completely blocking out the rest of my pack.

"…_Hello?" _I replied, strongly feeling the inadequacy of my own answer. _"Who are you?"_

"_My name is Ephraim. I believe you know of me."_

No fucking way. Ephraim? Like, as in, my ancestor Ephraim? Shit! I was growling at my great grandfather!

The growling stopped.

He chuckled.

"_I thought that you were dead._" I suddenly felt very inferior in the presence of a legend, of the man who had founded the alliance between our tribe and the Cullens.

"_I let the younger generations think so. Your father knows, and all of his generation and the one before, those who still live. When my imprint died, I went wolf and stayed in the forest. I'm sure you know the desire to be an animal for a while."_

I nodded; I remembered. The invitation to Bella's wedding had been enough to throw me over the edge. The death of an imprint…I was glad that I would never have to face Nessie's natural death.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It happened a long time ago. Ancient history for some. Anyway, I still live in the forests, because at some point all of the younger generations need my guidance. Even when you ran away, your father never worried, because I was there, watching over you."_

I knew that, were he human, he would be smiling in that old granddaddy way.

"_You were watching me?"_

"_Of course. Legends do not just disappear. They always hang around. I just…took it one step further."_

Wow. I felt kind of…honoured, really. I was proud that my great-grandfather would keep himself here, even after the death of his imprint, to watch over our tribe. It was…humbling, really. The sacrifice.

"_Is that what you were doing with Nessie?"_

"_The poor girl…I think she needed my help."_

"_Do you think you helped her?"_

"_I think I gave her something to think about."_

I'll take that as a yes, then. I walked over the Nessie, nudging her shoulder gently as she climbed on my back, patting my head gently and laying against my neck. I smiled inwardly as she touched my fur, showing me her conversation - both with her ancestors and mine. I nodded to Ephraim, who bowed his great head in return, then turned back to Quil. As we headed back towards the Cullen house, I felt the minds of my pack return.

"_Dude, where'd you go? I could like, feel your mind, but I couldn't hear you. What the hell happened? Is Nessie alright?" _Seth's worried thoughts were - as always - the first to break through.

"_Yes, Seth. Everyone's alright. We met a lone wolf; Ephraim Black, actually."_

"_You mean, like, Billy's grandfather? Holy Shit!"_

"_Seth! Language!"_

"_Sorry," _Seth mumbled at his sister's reprimand.

"_Alright, people. Nessie's safe and I'm not at risk of homicide anymore. I will, however, want to talk to you guys later." _A flash of Nessie's conversation with her parents entered my thoughts, right before I phased. I didn't get to hear their responses.

* * *

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

  
**

Jacob stopped to let me get down before he phased back to human, pulling on the cut-offs tied to his calf. As soon as he was at least half-way decent, I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry, Jacob. I shouldn't have run away." I let myself be enveloped in his heat as he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my long hair. His slow heartbeat was soothing, and I relaxed almost immediately.

"Shh, Wren. It's fine. Let's get you inside, alright?" I nodded, and we walked into the main room of the Cullen mansion. Bella looked up, obviously having been pacing the entire time that I was gone. She gasped in relief and ran over to hug me with bone-crushing force.

"I'm sorry I ran away, mom," I whispered.

"It's alright, honey. I'm sorry that your father and I dropped that weight on your shoulders; it wasn't fair."

"But it's true. I don't know what to do!"

"Wren, I'm going to speak to my pack today. And Sam's, too. We're going to let everyone decide, and it'll be fine. Everything will work out. Besides, when we all leave, the Quileute's will no longer have a reason to phase; the werewolves will have no active pack."

"But…"

"No arguing, Wren. We're going to do this the right way. I won't force people apart."

I looked between Jacob and my mother; both with pain in there eyes, but a willingness to sacrifice to keep the majority of our families together.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View

* * *

  
**

That night, I called a meeting of the two packs. Sam and I stood, wolves, side-by-side, so that he would be able to relay all my pack's thoughts, through me, to his own. I realized just how small his pack was now - only he, Paul and a few younger wolves, triggered by the influx of Vampires, still remained. The rest were with me. We all formed a wide circle, resting in a lying position while Sam and I stood at the head, metaphorically.

"_Alright, we all know why we're here. The Cullens are leaving, and I will be going with them. Sam, as we all know, intends to give up his position as Alpha to Paul, to be with Emily._

_So, I am giving each pack member a choice, as Paul had graciously taken up the position of Alpha in both mine and Sam's absence. Each one of my pack members can choose to go with me, or to stay here. With the vampires' departure, we all know the ability to shift will eventually fade. For those of you who don't want to stay as we are, I recommend that you remain here, with Paul's pack."_

"_But…Jacob…"_

"_No Seth, we are decided. I will give you tonight to decide; time is short, and the Cullens are leaving tomorrow. We will meet again here at dawn, and each member will decide."_

They dispersed, one by one, and I felt a strange sadness come over me as I watched the wolves, knowing that I may never see any of them again after tomorrow.

"_It's hard, isn't it?" _Sam said, looking over at me. _"Losing pack members."_

I nodded. _"I never realised."_

"_Being used to the minds of others, having them disappear is like a burned-out light…it's painful. I still sometimes imagine I have the voice of Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah in my head."_

"_I am sorry."_

"_Do not be. I will be with my imprint, and you with yours, and our packs may go where they choose."_

I nodded again, hoping that it would all be so simple and easy as Sam made it out to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, had to have a little heartbreak there, didn't I? I hope this satisfies. Love you all and I'm sorry but I was tired when I wrote this.

HigherMagic x


	11. Chapter 11

**Inevitability**

**11

* * *

Jacob's Point of View**

**

* * *

  
**

The moment of truth. The hours dragging their way to this point had both been agonizingly slow and annoyingly fast. I was not looking forward to hearing some o f my pack members leave. Truly, I didn't honestly think any of them would go with me. I mean, why would they? There was very little for me to offer aside from permanent exposure to their biological enemy.

Yeah, so there's that.

The two packs were gathered again, Sam and I at the head as we had been. We were just waiting for Quil - he liked to watch over Claire at night and I knew he would be a little late. It was only lucky that Claire wasn't an early riser at fourteen.

The giant chocolate wolf came loping out of the trees quickly. He looked around before sitting next to Seth, on 'my side' of the ring. Sam and I stood, and I braced myself for this.

"_Alright. I'm not going to dance around this and make it anymore painful than it has to be. So, those who wish to stay with me, go to the left and those who wish to stay at La Push, go to the right."_

There was a moment of hesitation, where all the wolves looked at each other, ears moving around. I tried not to listen to their thoughts; it would be too painful.

Then, Quil rose and, without looking at anyone, walked over to the right side of the ring, where he promptly sat down again, still looking at the ground. No one else moved for another moment, and just when I was about to speak - or sigh in relief - Embry, Seth and Leah jumped up and quickly ran to the other side too, sitting down next to Quil. Almost immediately, I felt their consciousnesses disappear.

Sam was right; just like a burned-out light bulb. Only it was like I had broken it, and the glass was now white-hot and burning in my mind. How strange that the disappearance of their lights were now bright points of pain in my mind. I fought the urge to wince, knowing it would only make my ex-pack members feel bad.

I felt alone now, truly alone; an Alpha without a pack.

"_Alright then. It has been an honour running with you all, and I hope this isn't the last time we see each other," _I said, watching as the others began to disperse. Sam looked at me in concern, but I just shrugged, and began to head back to the Cullen house.

"Jacob?" I cocked an ear towards the human voice, and turned to see Seth running towards me. Since we could no longer communicate mentally, I phased also, feeling a strange sense of emptiness and sorrow, knowing I would never hear his mind again.

"Yeah Seth?" I replied, pulling on my cut-offs.

"Can…Can I come and say…Bye to the Cullens?" he asked, looking down at the ground. I couldn't say I was surprised; Seth had formed a special bond with Edward since the fight with Victoria in the meadow, and that had only strengthened really with time.

"Sure," I said with a smile, and we started walking back to the house. We were in no hurry; neither of us wanted to hurry our separation.

Still, the house came into view all too soon. Nessie was waiting outside, and her smile was sad when she saw only me and Seth.

"The house is packed," she said, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly, smiling involuntarily.

"Alright. Seth just came to say goodbye to everyone," I replied, before she could act on the conclusion that Seth was still in my pack.

"Oh. Okay…" She pulled away, leading the way inside the house. I followed into the living room, where there was only Bella and Alice there, the others probably going on a last-minute hunt.

"So…" Seth said, scratching the back of his head. "Where will you guys be going?"

"Alaska," Bella replied promptly, and I nodded in agreement. That had always been the plan; Esme had been fixing up a large cabin in the middle of BFE for the past couple of years, 'just in case' she had always said. Well, the time had come now, and she had announced a couple of months ago that it was ready. So…Alaska.

Besides, plenty of places to run for me, and new variety for the vampires. Goodie.

"Wow…Alaska…" Seth said, and I couldn't help but laugh a little at how big his eyes got. Poor kid; he had never been out of country. "Can…I…"

"Just spit it out, Seth," Alice said, the impatience that would otherwise be in her tone negated by the giant smile she wore. You know, for someone who theoretically couldn't see anything around us wolves, she sure looked like she knew something.

"Can I see the babies?" he asked quickly, looking down at the floor.

"Of course Seth! Why wouldn't you be able to? I'll go get them," Nessie said, quickly disappearing up the stairs. Seth merely smiled sheepishly. Wren reappeared with a little bundle in each arm, and Seth quickly went over, his face the picture of awe. He was such a goof sometimes, honestly.

"They're so cute!" he exclaimed. "What are their names?"

"Jessie and Alex," Nessie replied, raising each one a little as she named them. Both were awake and characteristically silent, looking up at Seth with giant eyes, unblinking stares.

"Wow…" Seth seemed to lose most coherent thought, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Seth. You need to get back to La Push; we'll be leaving soon and the scent of leech is about to get really bad," I joked. Well, half-joked. They still smelled kinda bad.

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Naw, come on Seth," I said, heading out. He followed after a moment, his eyes still back there.

"I wish you guys didn't have to leave…" he murmured, kicking at a rock and sending it flying into the trees.

"Yeah, me too, but those pesky humans and the fact that not aging tips them off to your paranormal superpowers…" I said with a grin, waving my hand as if shooing a fly. He managed a smile, but there was still a great sadness on his face.

"Hey, cheer up, I'm sure this isn't the last we'll ever see of each other," I said, nudging him on the shoulder, like I would do if we were still wolves.

"Yeah…" he said, just managing a smile, "I suppose so…" He kept looking back at the house, but whatever he hoped to see, each time his eyes became just one shade darker, and he would look back at the ground.

I mentioned this to Sam, once we were back in La Push.

"Keep an eye on him. I think he's sad to see the Cullens leave."

"I don't think it's the Cullens, but I will," Sam said with a smile. "I guess this is goodbye, then, Jacob." He held out his hand, and I shook it. It seemed too formal, after all we'd been through together, but I was in a bit of a hurry anyway. "Don't get your blood drank."

"They couldn't stomach it," I said, smiling finally as well. Sam laughed, and I turned to head back to the house. To my new life, and away from my pack.

Sorry, my ex-pack.

* * *

"We got everything?" I finally asked, looking over the over-stuffed cars and the giant U-Haul parked in the insanely long driveway.

"Yeah, I think that's everything. Besides, we don't sell out old homes, so it's not like we can't come back for anything," Emmett said, loading the Cullens' giant dining room table into the van.

I nodded. Okay. I phased, since I wouldn't be able to fit in a car with everything else. And, since I also wouldn't be able to run on the roads with the cars - wolves kinda draw attention, you know? - I ran into the woods, Wren on my back, holding tightly onto the fur of my neck. Like she didn't have perfect balance anyway. She wouldn't fall off, but whatever. Not like it hurt…

I could hear the distant thrum of engines on the roads and I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Sometimes, Wren and I would detour. We could afford to have some fun together now; there was no impending doom or whatever. Yahhta Yahhta Yahhta.

"_Leaving without saying goodbye?"_

Um God? It's me, Jacob. Haha, I joke. But seriously, that giant timbre could not be ignored. I stopped for a moment, looking around the inevitable black wolf through the trees.

And Lo and Behold, Ephraim loped through the trees, a smile on his wolf face. I dipped my head a little in greeting, and he did so in return, both to me and Nessie.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I've been hassled by this little tick, that refuses to leave," _he replied with a joking tone, oddly contrasting with his powerful mind-voice. I frowned.

"_What?"_

"_You know, little sandy fella, young one…Clearwater's boy."_

"_Seth?"_

"_That's the one."_

"_What the hell is he doing with you?"_

"_I think he intended to follow you, and confused us. Our scents are quite similar - we share blood."_

"_Okay…but my question actually was why is he following me?"_

"_That's not my place to ask," _he replied, either oblivious to or uncaring of my impatience. Jesus, if Leah or Sue found out they would kill me!

"_Where is he?"_

"_A couple miles back. Following me still no doubt."_

I nodded. _"Thank you for telling me."_

He smiled a little wider. _"It's not for your sake that I told." _And with that, he left, leaving me alone with Nessie, and confused.

Damn old folks and their cryptic messages. I got enough of that from psychic and mind-reader.

"Um…Jake? What was that about?"

Oh. Right.

I phased, pulling on my cut-offs again. "Seth's following us," I said with a sigh.

She frowned a little. "Why?"

"How should I know?" I snapped, running a hand through my hair. Great, I had picked that up from Cullen.

Speak of the Devil…The giant sandy wolf walked into view, his head low to the ground, following a scent. I cleared my throat, and he looked up, ears pricked and eyes wide with surprise, obviously not expecting to see us.

"Need something, Seth?" I asked, sounding like on old man trying to get a young boy to stop his shenanigans…which was kinda what I was doing.

"Um…I just…decided that I…I wanted to come with you…" he said once he had phased, looking down.

"Why?" Why was I questioning this? I should be happy that I have a pack member again.

"Um…I just…I…"

Wren stepped forward, then, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Seth's neck in a hug. "It's alright, Seth. We're happy to have you." The grin on his face was as big as he freaking sun as he hugged her back tightly.

"Um…just…why?" I asked. I couldn't exactly let this go. It was weird.

"I just…I want to…"

"Well…alright then…" I replied. "Back on, Wren." She grinned, jumping on my back as I phased, and Seth did as well. I could feel his thoughts back in mine. It was amazing.

And also…Holy Shit!

"_Seth…"_

"_Alright alright I'm sorry I'm sorry! I can't help it man!" _he said, his voice a whine. _"Please don't beat me into the ground."_

"_Hey…hey man…I am many things, but a hypocrite? Definitely not."_

His sigh of relief was probably audible in China. _"Besides," _I continued, _"Edward will probably take care of that for me."_

"_Aww crap…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note: **Haha what happened with Seth? I know this ended shitly but Scrubs came on and I got distracted. Oh well, please tell me what you think.

HigherMagic x


	12. Chapter 12

**Inevitability**

**12

* * *

**

**Jacob's Point of View

* * *

**

I kinda feel bad now. I mean, it had been so easy to mess with him, but now Seth was really working himself up into a fit worrying about how the Cullens would react to this latest development.

"_Seriously, Seth, chill. Nothing's gonna happen to you. I'll make sure you're not 'beaten into the ground'. Just calm the hell down," _I finally snapped, his frayed nerves getting on my frayed nerves and causing a headache unlike what I had ever felt before. Pain in people's heads makes them snappy. I can sort of understand why mind-reader is always so crabby.

"_I'm sorry, boss," _he said. I would have been more annoyed at the nickname, but the fact that he was using it meant he was calming down a little, so I let it slide. _"I just…the Cullens scare me, alright? Especially that big one."_

"_Yeah, but Emmett's just really no worse than I am."_

"…_That doesn't help, surprisingly."_

"_Hah. Oh young whippersnapper, your sarcasm is as biting as your baby wolf teeth."_

"_Bring it on, old man," _Seth laughed, snapping his jaws together, his mental voice grinning as his tail wagged a little. It was made even more funny by the fact that we were only about five years different in ages. But the Alpha voice does give one a certain ancient quality. Passed down wisdom and all that.

I laughed. _"Okay, cub, I'll race ya to the house. Ready?"_

"_Haha yeah bring it!" _He barked the challenge, shooting off as a sandy blur into the forest. I followed soon after, making sure Wren was steady on my back before going my full speed. Though I was much larger than Seth, he had inherited the same gene as his sister that gave them the speed, cause he was a little bullet in the trees, and I was hard pressed to catch up.

"_Your challenge is as pitiful as your size, cub!" _I yelled to him once I had caught up, slowing down so I ran by his side.

"_Old man, I'm just getting started," _he replied, looking at me, not paying attention to where he was going.

"_Seth watch out!" _

"_Woah!" _Swerving, he narrowly missed catching himself on a tree.. One of the larger branches caught him across the back, and I winced as I heard it snap.

"_You alright there?"_

"_Yeah. It's just a scratch," _he said lightly, though I noticed he ran slower now.

"_Your confidence is your downfall, young one," _I mocked teasingly.

"_Whatever, greybeard," _he mocked back.

I laughed, falling silent as we kept running. I started to head slightly more towards the road, until I could hear the purr of the Cullens' engines, and sent to Edward that Seth was with us, and had decided to join. I didn't tell him why, but I was pretty sure he knew when the 'Thankyou, Jacob," rang back through the forest, the smug smile heard in his voice. I really needed to adapt my thinking to learn how to block him out. I mean, a guy needs his privacy, right? Right. Perhaps psychic could teach me a few things.

A soft pressure on my shoulder drew my attention to Wren, and I looked over my shoulder at her, cocking an ear as the universal doggy sigh of 'I'm listening'.

"I think someone's following us."

Frowning, I slowed to a stop, listening intently for any signs of pursuit. The loss of Nessie was still fresh wounds in my heart and my mind, and I didn't want to ever lose her again. There were no scents to give me clues; one downside to being a wolf. We could only really track a scent or find one if it's brought to us by the wind or the earth, but if it's behind us and downwind, then we're essentially no better than our human halves.

I nodded, to show her I had heard, then called Seth to my side.

"_We might be being followed. I want you to run close to the cars, and take Wren. Don't leave their sight or Edward's reach. I'm going exploring."_

"_Alright, you're the boss," _he replied dutifully, but I could tell he was worried, and didn't want me going off alone.

"_I'll be fine, cub. My fighting's better than my racing."_

"_That's not what I hear," _he said teasingly, but only his voice was light.

I crouched onto the ground, and after a moment's hesitation Wren slipped off. She touched my muzzle, a silent question. I merely pushed her towards Seth, already missing her once she was no longer touching me. She climbed onto Seth's back and I nuzzled her once, before taking off into the forest, and hearing Seth's near-silent padding to be near the road.

I back-tracked, listening for whatever Wren might have heard or felt to clue her into a pursuer. I couldn't smell or hear anything, which disturbed me. Even as a half-breed her senses were better than mine in some ways, and I doubted she had misfelt or misheard.

It was quiet. Too quiet. There wasn't any other wildlife, which was weird. Unlike with leeches, animals didn't flee from werewolves; we were the forest, as much as the rest of them.

I heard him a split-second before the body of marble crashed into me from my side. I snapped my head around to defend myself, only to find another pair or hands restraining my head. I felt three of them; one at my head, one pinning me to the ground, which was a feat in of itself, and there was a third, just on the perimeter. I could smell them all now, cursing myself for walking right into them.

I struggled, trying to buck the one on my back off, only to feel the pinch of fangs at my neck, followed by a searing pain through my entire being. God, this was the single most painful experience of my life. I couldn't tell where the pain was coming from though; it was emanating from everywhere, and my healing wasn't helping anything. It was getting steadily worse, actually, spreading like venom…

Venom…

That leech had fucking bit me!

Their venom was poison to us, I remembered Carlisle saying.

Damn damn damn damn damn damn…

I'm so screwed.

I heard the sickly sweet voice near my ear, like the hiss of a serpent, distant and menacing. Damn leeches.

"You have two hours before the venom will spread to the point where I can't suck it back out. Cooperate, and you'll live."

I stopped struggling. I didn't like this…the pain was driving around my head, like a jackhammer pushing in over and over again, making it difficult to concentrate, hard to think through a way of escaping. Though from the sounds of it, I didn't have much decision on that matter. I didn't want to die, I'll say it.

"Good…good dog. Now, you know what we want," the voice hissed, hands tightening around my head. "That half-breed girl. And you're going to be our ticket, dog."

Okay, that was getting really annoying now. I growled, starting up the fight once again, but found I couldn't move any farther. It was impossible; the poison was immobilising and debilitating. I couldn't think, couldn't even talk to Seth. All I could do was lay, silent and angry as I was dragged away into the forest.

* * *

**Seth's Point of View

* * *

**

"Seth, Seth what's wrong?"

She knelt in front of me, holding my head in her hands as I curled up into a tiny ball of agony, linked through Jacob to the pain he was suffering.

Oh God, Jacob…

"Dad! Dad something's wrong with Seth!"

Cracking dry leaves alerted me to Edward's approach, and the sharp smell of vampire. Oh God oh God oh God…it hurt so much. I wanted to cry and howl and hit something, do something, to make it go away.

Jacob…I needed to help Jacob…

* * *

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

**

"Dad, what's wrong with Seth?" I asked, frantic. We had been running, just in vampire sight of the cars, when he had stumbled, a yelp of pain escaping him. I had just managed to jump off before he would have rolled onto me, a crushing weight on my side. Not that I wouldn't have been able to lift it off but…

"I don't know, Nessie. He's in a lot of pain."

"But he's not bleeding."

"I don't think this pain is physical." He knelt next to Seth, opening his eyes, which were clenched in pain. "Seth," he said, a little louder than necessary, getting the boy to focus on him. I say boy, he's older than me in reality, but it's hard to think that way, with such a personality difference in us. He was still so immature and childish…maybe that's what love and children does to you.

Maybe when Seth finds love, he can grow up too.

"Seth, come on and focus. Where'd they take him?"

"Him?"

He looked over at me, his golden eyes dark. He seemed so tired all of a sudden, and a deep dread began to gather in the pit of my stomach. Him…the only one that Seth would know about immediately.

Jacob…

Oh my God…Jacob…

Seth relaxed suddenly, the pain from his eyes gone as he fazed into a man again, breathing heavily as he lay on his side on the ground. He was covered in sweat, something you wouldn't notice on a wolf body, and he was frantic, all of a sudden.

"Jacob...they took him. Those vampires took him!"

"Yes, I know that already Seth. Where did they take him?"

"I don't know! I only know his thoughts, not theirs! I mean…" he sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry…I don't know where they were taking him. I think they were going to use him to get to Nessie."

"Well, we have to go after them! I'm faster than any vampire except you, I can take them," I cried, getting to my feet.

"Nessie, no. That's exactly what they want. There people probably work for Aro, and he wants you. You can't go after them."

"Dad, you can't honestly expect me to wait here while the love of my life is dragged to his imprisonment or worse! If I don't go, they'll kill him!" I yelled, getting more hysteric by the moment as my Jacob was getting further and further away. The moments were ticking by and we were wasting time.

"And they'll probably kill him if you go, too. We need to think about this. Go, get Seth into the car and we can discuss this as a family at the new house."

"Dad, no. I can't do this. I can't let them carry Jacob away. My Jacob!"

"Nessie listen to me. We have to think about this," he got to his feet, putting his hands on my shoulders. Whether to make me meet his eyes, or to keep me from running I wasn't sure, nor did I really care. "Jacob is probably miles away by now, and we need to get back to the cars, get to the house and talk about this _as a family_. Carlisle will know what to do, and we'll do the right thing, and the smart thing, and we can work this out right. But right now, Seth has just suffered a lot of pain, and he's not feeling right. We need to get him to the car, because we won't be able to let him run again. Come on, help me get him to his feet."

With an angry sigh, I followed him to Seth, who was still rubbing his temples heavily, his breathing like a hollow racket in his chest.

"Come on, buddy, let's get up," I said gently, hooking an arm under his, while Edward took another and we both lifted him, until he could get his feet under him. Jasper and Emmett appeared a little later, helping us carry Seth to the Volvo, pushing him into the backseat, crammed in with Edward's many CDs and books. He muttered a little thanks as we watched him settle, then I turned to my father.

"Let's get the hell to Alaska," I growled, to his small smile.

"I'll drive."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, I'm back, but I have nothing to say except lots of things will take a while in coming. I have exams and all sorts of shit. Anyway, I missed all of you, oh well.

Review please!

HigherMagic x


	13. Chapter 13

**Inevitability**

**13

* * *

**

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

**

"We can't waste another minute! We have to go after them!" I yelled, slamming my fist down onto the table. The beautiful piece of mahogany groaned under the blow, but held fast. My father reached forward from beside me, taking my fist in his hand. I shook it away.

"I agree," Bella but in. God bless her. "We can't have this family without Jacob, and the Volturi need to know that this will not be stood for."

"But how? We need to know what the Volturi are planning before we make any move."

"Jasper, I'd cool the passive soldier personality before I launch over this table and skewer you on the flagpole," I threatened, but he merely smiled in reply.

The house we had moved to was beautiful; a giant picturesque cabin made of thick logs stacked onto one another to make giant walls. The interior was just as grand, if a bit plain for now. It was obvious that no one had lived here before us, and I don't think I minded that very much. The place smelled fresh, clean and wholesome. Unfortunately, I had no time to enjoy all of that; my thoughts were wracked with worry for Jacob. Who knew what those foreign vampire were doing to him even as we argued?

Feeling my impatience grow, Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room. I tried to growl out my annoyance at him, but ended up merely slumped against my chair, exhausted.

"Let's all just calm down," Carlisle said. Kind of unnecessarily, since Jasper was currently pumping calm into the room at breakneck speed. "We need to make a plan, but first of all I think everyone should clear their heads; let's all reconvene here in a few hours."

Snarling, I stood up, so abruptly that my chair went flying out behind me. Shaking off my father's grip, I turned around, running up the flight of stairs to the half-landing that was in front of the main entrance to the cabin. It spread out to take up a second floor, and I turned right, to where mine and Jacob's, my daughters' and Seth's room were. I felt the lump in my throat grow to the point where I couldn't swallow, as I heard my family talking in muted whispers downstairs. Turning, I knocked twice on the door to Alex and Jessie's room. Opening it, I saw Seth crouched next to the two cribs where my daughter's where sleeping peacefully. Or at least, I thought they were. It turns out that, looking closer, Seth and Alex were having some sort of hardcore staring contest. It reminded me strongly of…

…No freaking way…

"Hey Seth," I murmured, smiling as I sat cross legged next to him. He jumped a little, before his face relaxed into a smile on seeing me. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, still grinning. I couldn't help but feel like a baby again, looking up at his giant mass. He was almost as big as Jacob.

Woah. Dangerous territory, Renesmee. Don't go there.

"Hiya Nessie," he said just as quietly. Next to us, Jessie shifted in her sleep, frowning a little as she turned over. I couldn't help but smile; babies are so damn cute. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I replied, the grin on my face becoming uncontrollable. I could imagine the little wires coming together in his head. "So…I see you've taken a shining to one of my girls." His dark cheeks coloured with a blush, making the scent of werewolf blood momentarily stronger, before fading to the background once again.

"Yeah well…they are cute…"

"…And…?"

"Okay Nessie, I'll admit it," he said with a groan, flopping his hands down into his lap as he bent his head forward. I was reminded strongly of a wolf, prostrating itself in front of an Alpha. "Please don't beat me dead."

"I won't hurt you, Seth. I'm happy for you." I reached out, patting his shoulder. For this brief moment, it was easy to forget that he was more than a decade older than me. He seemed so young; the small golden wolf that I have always remembered him being. I smiled, taking my hand away again. "It's a wonderful feeling, having an imprint. You and Alex would be great together."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" We both whirled around as Edward came in the door. Despite the angry words, he didn't seem to be _that_ mad. Perhaps it was wishful thinking. His eyes were black, both with not having hunted and with anger. I stood up, putting me hands up in front of me.

"Dad, calm down."

"How can I calm down. Now you're telling me my _granddaughter _had been imprinted upon? You know, at some point this is just becoming inbreeding!" I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile and stop my laughter, unsuccessfully. The giggle escaped me before I could attain control over myself, and it sounded unnaturally loud in the deadly quiet of the room. "I fail to see how this is funny, Renesmee."

"Dad, you're honestly going to get upset about something that cannot be helped all over again? I mean, Jacob was understandable, but Seth is our friend. I assume Jacob has already given his blessing, because otherwise when he was…caught…we would have found a little pile of Seth fur around the place. So…just…but out for once!"

My emotions felt like they were all over the place, but honestly, who was he to get angry about something like this? There were far more horrible things going on. Mentioning Jacob had reopened the wound of his absence all over again, both with this one, and when he had left after my rescue from Volterra, when I had been thought to miscarry. I had needed him then, and I needed him now. All my father had brought me in the past year was grief and anger. I didn't need that from him.

Conveniently, I had forgotten the good times too. The times filled with laughter and happiness. It's strange how easily good things can be overshadowed by the bad.

"Nessie…"

"No!" I growled, cutting off his apology. "Just…leave, father. Edward…leave…" After a split second of indecision, and what I'm sure was a mental assurance from my mother, he turned and left, the door slamming behind him.

"You know they're not going to let you go after him," Seth said quietly from behind me, and I turned, my face in my hands.

"I know," I replied. I was trying not to form the thought in my mind, knowing that as soon as I did my father would hear it. "But I can't just let him suffer. Who knows what they're doing to him?"

"You're playing right into their game."

"Frankly, Seth, I don't give a damn."

**Later that night **I was packed and ready. All I needed was money, a passport and some clothes. I could take care of the rest on my way. My family had gone out hunting, leaving me and Seth to baby sit. Rosalie was in the building too, but I was silent enough that she probably thought I was sleeping or something. After bidding Seth goodbye, I smiled as I jumped out of the window. The next family meeting had been scheduled for two hours from now; by the time all of them were back at the house, I would be long gone.

As I ran through the forest, staying clear of any vampire tracks - which was a feat in of itself, considering they were _everywhere - _I suddenly got this strange feeling of being followed. I figured it was one of my family, so I sped up, not wanting them to catch me. No one called out my name, but I hear rapid footsteps behind me. I pushed myself to run faster, my breathing becoming heavier. Still the pursuer gained. I was starting to panic; the only people who could run as fast as me was my father, and some unknown nomad I had yet to come across. I found myself fearing the former as much as the latter.

A large bulk was suddenly at my side. For the briefest moment, I had thought that Jacob had escaped, and that he was with me again. But this wolf was smaller, lither than my imprint. Looking closer, through the darkness, I could see that the fur was, in fact, grey.

Leah?

I stopped short, and the wolf took another step before pulling to a halt as well. She turned around, fixing me with her dark eyes. Then, after a moment, her shape blurred, shrinking in on itself until there she stood - sure enough, it was Leah. She quickly pulled on her light summer dress, more for modesty's sake than anything else, before pushing her long black hair from her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sure that she had stayed behind with Sam and the rest of the Quileute's.

"I came to help you rescue Jacob. And discover that my baby brother has imprinted. Over all, it's been a fun day," she replied, her voice lilting with her famous sarcasm that I had come to know in my past decade on Earth.

"Okay…but why? How did you find out?"

"Word travels fast when you have an elder in the forest," she replied, sighing a little.

"You knew about him?"

"Of course; men are idiots, they never would have believed there could have been an elder in the forest. But logically, no one knows where Ephraim disappeared to, and why would he leave his native tribe alone to fend for themselves? Logic would have hinted at his presence the entire time. Besides, someone needs to look over those idiots." I couldn't help but smile as to how she referred to her 'tribe'. It was endearing, really.

"So…you're here to help me rescue Jacob?"

"I'm not going to let my favourite Alpha be a guard dog to foreign leeches." Her tone was light and teasing, but I could hear the real emotion behind it; see it in her eyes. She had put Jacob above Sam, the man she was in love with. It was a beautiful sentiment, no matter how much she wished to hide it behind jokes.

"Well I'm honoured to have you with me, Leah. Shall we?" I asked, starting to run again. She smiled eagerly, taking off her dress again before phasing. I could hear the familiar four beat gallop behind me as the grey would caught up. With a second party member, I was aware of how much more difficult this could be, but I honestly didn't care too much about that; I had the number of one J. Jenks. And I could also mimic my uncle's voice incredibly well.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View

* * *

**

When I woke up, every part of me hurt. Trying to stand, every joint ached and there was a sharp pain in my head. Things had healed, and the venom had apparently been sucked out, but it left the stem of my brain feeling like a freaking hot wire had been inserted directly into my skull. I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head, wincing as my hand brushed over the scar that still lingered. Great, fucking leech mark.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." I jumped away from the hissing voice, no matter how happy and light it seemed. Blinking around, I finally took in the room I was in. It was large and high-ceilinged, with light shafting in every which w ay from high-up windows. Well there goes jumping out to safety. The walls were made of thick grey slabs of stone. Something told me I couldn't break through those either. Finally, my eyes alighted on the vampire that I assumed had spoken. He wasn't like the Cullens'; true, his skin was pale and he smelled like leech, but his eyes were not golden, but crimson. His skin seemed paper-thin and breakable, like I could just peel it off of him, and powdery. I didn't let the look fool me; he was probably just as indestructible as any vampire. Just because he had been ancient when changed. Looking at where he sat, in the middle of three thrones that were otherwise unoccupied, and out of any reach of sunlight, I briefly wondered if, perhaps, his powdery, sallow-looking skin and - now that I looked closer - cloudy red eyes were a result of no sin exposure. So…it was a decision between sparkling and fading into nothingness.

Damn, vampires were such weird creatures.

"I must say what an honour it is to have a werewolf in our presence!" he said, standing from his throne. I couldn't help but notice the not-so-subtle God complex that came with that. As he stepped forward, my hands flexed a little but, before I could even form the thought of attack, several other vampires melted from the shadows, ready to leap to the vampire's defence.

_This must be Aro_, I finally realized. _Leader leech_.

"Forgive me if I don't return the sentiment," I snapped back. His smile simply widened as he took another step forward. As much as I wanted to leap forward, phase and rip him to shreds, I wasn't an idiot; those other vampires no doubt had all sorts of powers to make me die in a slow, painful way before I could take a breath.

I was so screwed.

* * *

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

**

"Hey, Leah…did you tell anyone you were coming with me?" I asked, frowning a little as we left the forger's office. I flipped through Leah's new documents; they really were very well made. My uncle had great contacts, really.

"No, why?" she asked, stopping next to me as I handed her her new identity on the few pieces of paper.

"Because I smell werewolf, and it's not you."

"Hmm…" She frowned, lifting her head to the wind. Seriously, I think sometimes werewolves just let their human sides fade after a few years; their mannerisms reminded me of wolves more and more every day. "You're right. In fact…it might just be me but…it smells like Seth…"

"You know I was thinking that too…"

"Okay, is it safe to assume that I'm caught?" Sure enough, it was Seth as he came around the corner, smiling sheepishly at the pair of us.

"Seth! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What, you think you're the only two who want to rescue Jacob? Besides…once you left Alex and Jessie started crying like crazy. I couldn't just let you leave…"

"Seth…" My voice was low with worry, as well as containing a warning tone. "Please tell me…" I sighed, closing my eyes, trying to deny the reality as it snuck up on me. "Please tell me you didn't bring my daughters with you." His face must have said it all, for all I heard was Leah sighing behind me. "Right, that's it. This plan failed; we're going home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

The three of us whirled around at the stranger's voice. Actually, it was familiar to me, stirring a feeling of dread in my stomach. I growled audibly, as I recognized the nomad that had captured me before, when I was pregnant. Leah and Seth let out equal growls, but I kept a hand on each of their arms, making sure they didn't phase; there were humans around, after all.

"Aro requests your presence in Volterra as soon as possible," he continued in a polite voice, a smirk of victory on his face and a light in his crimson eyes, that filled me with anger as much as trepidation.

"Do we have a choice in the matter?" I asked. Playing along was the only way I could see Jacob again; I needed to see him as sure as humans needed to breathe. Besides, I wasn't idiot enough to go against the wishes of the only real vampire royalty in the world.

"No," he replied simply, his smirk growing. I sighed.

"Very well. Seth, go get Alex and Jessie. We're going to Italy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I found my way again! I was lost, but now am found. My friend sarahlizzie was brainstorming with me, and well let's say that we've had some ideas. I will credit her the idea once I get around to writing it, but for now I'm just saying I'm back baby!

I bet some of you thought I'd died xD

Love you all and please review. I didn't proof read this well, so sorry for any mistakes.

HigherMagic x


	14. Chapter 14

**Inevitability**

**14

* * *

**

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

**

Walking through the streets of Volterra, I couldn't help thinking that it wasn't nearly like what I had imagined. From the descriptions and memories that my parents had given me, I had expected a dark, depressing city, filled to the brim with humans and vampires alike, an aura of darkness surrounding the place like a bad video game. Of course, those memories had been tainted with sadness and anger, something I was becoming more and more used to, it seemed.

A fresh flood of guilt washed over me, as I looked over my shoulder to the four who had accompanied me here, on what I now knew was a foolish rescue attempt for Jacob. Seth carried Alex, my daughter that he had imprinted on. He looked so happy, despite being in a city run by and filled with leeches. Leah carried Jessie, both of them looking substantially less happy. I couldn't help but smile a little, remembering how Jessie would protest when anyone with a body temperature above thirty-seven degrees would try to hold her. I was glad that she chose now to be silent; perhaps a sixth sense of hers.

What would become of my children's futures? The answer to that question lay on today, on what happened here. My phone chose that moment to start ringing, pulling me from my dreary, darkening thoughts. I snapped to reality, pulling the small device out of my bag. The vampire that was leading us - Demetri, I believe he had called himself - glared at the inoffensive little thing as though it were a pipe bomb.

"Answer your father, and then we shall continue," he snapped, and I hurried to obey. Fleetingly, I wondered how he had known it was Edward, but I honestly didn't care enough to continue. Looking at the phone, I saw it was actually an alert, signalling that I had missed well over fifty calls, all from various members of my family. No sooner had I deleted the alert than the phone began to ring again, the Caller ID stating the other side to be my father.

"Hello?" I asked, already inwardly cringing as I prepared for his roar on the other side.

I wasn't disappointed; "Where the hell are you?" His voice was loud enough for Seth and Leah to cringe as well, even without using their heightened hearing.

"Dad…" I began, keeping the phone a safe distance away from my overly sensitive ears. "Calm down. I'm…in Volterra. Rescuing Jake, because let's face it, none of you were going to."

There was a pause. It was deadly, like the calm before the storm, and then his voice cam back, low and menacing. "You're in Volterra?"

I think I preferred the shouting.

"Yes, Dad. I'm with Demetri, and Seth and Leah are here with my daughters. We're going to see the Volturi right now, to try and plead for Jacob's release." Though I spoke as softly as I could, I knew the black-cloaked vampire could hear me; he smirked when I mentioned our reasons for being here. "Look, I'll call you later, okay? You have really bad timing."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…"

"Don't use that tone with me. You weren't going to come rescue him, were you Dad?" I snarled, my temper finally stressing. I let it all poor out of me, all the emotion, the stress, the anger and despair that I could now feel, free from the shackles of my Uncle's gift. "Admit it, you're still not okay with him, after all these years. You almost lost Bella to him; it kills you when you think about losing me too. Well guess what, I'm his, I'm not yours! I never was yours to begin with. You know it, we all did! Now I'm going to rescue Jacob, and you can get on a plane right now for all I care, but don't call me again until you have an attitude adjustment, because I can't deal with this shit anymore. I can't do it."

With that, I snapped the phone shut with enough force to snap the tiny thing in two. Flimsy piece of human garbage. I snarled lightly, throwing away the phone that was now little more than a piece of grey plastic and wires, meshed into the shape of the inside of a fist. I heard a satisfying crack and clunk as it landed somewhere in an alley way, no doubt smashing into further destruction. I smiled, turning back to Demetri.

"Now, I believe we were heading somewhere."

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View

* * *

**

"Well! I believe we are to be expecting your imprint any time soon!"

I was really starting to get annoyed by that stupid leech's over-cheerful voice all the time. I was stuck in a corner of that giant hall, several vampires surrounding me. I wasn't yet at the point suicidal enough to try and take them all at once, so I sat, waited. Tried to bide my time.

Biding my time would be a hell of a simpler task if Aro would shut up for one fucking second. He made me want to put a gun to my head and just go crazy.

Far down the corridor that led to this room - something I had seen when one guard slipped away from Aro, down through the doors. Demetri, I think his name had been, when Aro called him. I lifted my head, looking towards the doors expectantly. There were a lot of footsteps echoing quietly down, getting closer, and for a second I thought that this was the legendary 'feast' that Edward had once told me about. The Volturi would bring in almost a dozen humans, and eat heartily. Just the thought made me almost hurl; surely they didn't expect me to just sit by and watch them kill humans? I wouldn't be able to control the werewolf side of me, then.

Maybe that was what they wanted.

My head throbbed dully, as it seemed to do when I tried to think too hard. Like some sort of timely migraine. I winced, rubbing the back of my head, feeling that wretched piece of raised skin where there was a pale scar, I was sure. Like Jasper, who had cuts all over him from newborn fights. Mine would stand out blatantly to the outside world against my dark skin.

Oh well.

It was then that I realized that, out of the many footsteps I heard, I only heard two strong heartbeats, heightened in speed by anxiety, perhaps. There were two more, but they were slower and softer, like that of children. I inhaled deeply, and caught the scent of werewolf. What I was about to pass off as my own smell became clearer almost immediately and, like a curtain had lifted in my head, I recognized the scents of Seth…and Leah?

What the hell was she doing here?

Smelling closer, if that phrase exists…I'm sure you know what I mean by it…I could then detect the three scents I loved more than anything in the entire world; that of Wren and my daughters. For a brief moment, all I felt was joy at the thought that we were to be reunited soon…in a few moments. Then, grief and anxiety replaced the emotion. What were they doing here? Had they been captured, like me? What was going to happen now? Aro had made no secret of his intentions for Wren…and what of my daughters? I would kill him if he touched a hair on any of their heads, guards be damned.

With a light growl, I pushed myself to my feet. The guards tensed, before the doors began to slowly push open.

* * *

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

**

The scent of vampires was stale in the giant castle, mixed with the smells of must and mould, and the scent that things got when they were warm and wet, without being exposed to moving air. I wrinkled my nose, seeing my family - that's what they were now, family. Even Seth and Leah - possess similar looks of disgust. For a moment, seeing the range of emotion on my daughters' faces, I had to remind myself that they weren't even a year old yet. Must be the vampire and werewolf mixing in them, speeding them up.

Of course, a werewolf developed naturally, unless…

…surrounded by vampires.

Oh God.

Having a little werewolf baby that never aged would be cute as hell - I mean think about it, a little puppy! - but it would also be a royal pain in the backside.

Wow, where the hell was my mind today?

To try and refocus my thoughts, I looked around the room. This, at least, was exactly as I had imagined it; the high windows, the cold stone walls, right down to the thrones and their occupants. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward, ready to march up to the three most powerful vampires in the world, most possibly, before I caught sight of Jacob. He was behind the thrones, and surrounded by many vampires, but I could see him clear as day. He looked dreadful, like someone who has been through hell and back. I wanted to run over to him, to hug him and promise that everything was going to be okay.

Of course, that wasn't an option.

"Ah, Renesmee!" That clap of hands and overly cheerful voice that I remembered from my childhood drew my attention to the centre throne, where Aro had positioned himself. I fought the urge to snarl. "So glad you could join us!"

"I'd never miss the opportunity to visit childhood friends," I said in reply through clenched teeth and a forced smile. I hoped he would just spontaneously burst into the flames from the red-hot waves of mental hatred I was sending towards him.

"Ah but of course," Aro replied, smiling brightly as he rose, gliding forward in that ethereal way. "I see you did have your daughters. What are their names?"

"Jessie and Alex." That time it was Seth who spoke, glaring at the lead Volturi with enough hatred to rival mine. I don't think I'd ever seen the boy angry. It didn't suit him. Marcus, then, rose from his seat, and behind me Leah tensed. I put a hand out to her, gripping her forearm. She looked like she was about to attack him, and that would definitely not help our situation. Marcus, however, ignored us as he glided over to his brother, and Aro took his hand eagerly, bending over it for a second, before letting go.

"Oh how marvellous!" he said. I couldn't imagine anything being 'marvellous' at this point. "It seems the young werewolf has imprinted on Jessie! Oh how delightful. I cannot imagine such a feeling like that, although your own werewolf lover has given me a good clue," he added, turning to me at the last part, gesturing to Jacob. I shifted my gaze to look to him, only to realize that Marcus hadn't moved; he stood in front of us still, blocking my view of Jacob.

I brought my focus in closer, going to Marcus' face. He wasn't looking at me though, or at his brother or my daughters. His gaze was focused on Leah, a slight frown of confusion on it. Was he really that stymied by the presence of a female werewolf? Granted, it was rare, an apparent result of being a 'genetic defect', as Leah so liked to call herself, but that was surely acceptable as a probability. There are always anomalies in life.

After another collection of seconds, he reached his hand out again to Aro, brushing it against his arm, before he turned back to the thrones. Caius wasn't there, but I could imagine his permanently sour expression. It was odd, but I preferred that to Marcus' dead face. Looking at him made me feel like I myself could no longer express emotion through my face or body. It made me feel so completely apathetic, that it was terrifying. I remembered being told that he had lost his wife many years ago, and that it had permanently altered him. Losing a mate would be terrible, it was true - I couldn't imagine a life without Jacob - but surely after so many years, the man could at least smile? Or find someone to make him smile?

"Well…" Aro's voice made me snap my gaze away from his brother, to him. He had the same slight frown on his face, but it was quickly drowned in his usual overly-bright smile. "We shall organize lodgings for you and your children, as well as our werewolf guests, while my brothers and I decide what to do with you now. I have to admit that you bringing guests has become a bit of a curve ball, but not to worry; I'm sure there can be a solution that all parties are happy with."

_You mean that you are happy with. We won't have a choice_, I rebuked silently in my head, glaring at him once more. A few vampires came forward, ready to act as our entourage, but I stepped forward, catching Aro by the forearm as he made to move away. He looked at me, surprise on his face as several of his guards came forward, but he waved them away.

"I want to see Jacob," I growled meaningfully, looking at him with a definite won't-take-no-for-an-answer look. He merely smiled.

"Jacob's quarters are to be located next to yours. You shall see each other soon."

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View

* * *

**

I recognized the signs, clear as day. Being around as many of my kind as I have, almost all of whom seem to have gone through this, it was impossible not to know exactly what was going on.

_Oh God Leah…no…no…

* * *

_

**Wren's Point of View

* * *

**

Figures they would but me in a room eerily similar, if not exactly the same as, the room I had been imprisoned in beforehand. If I concentrated hard enough, I could imagine that I smelled my blood all over the floor. I could see the darker stain of red on the floor.

"Well…this blows," Seth said after what seemed like forever in silence. I giggled a little at this completely blunt thing to say. It was so…werewolf.

"Yeah, Seth, it really does," I agreed, looking to where my daughters slept, in a large old fashioned cradle that someone had partitioned into two, so each twin got their own little space. The divider was removable though, and translucent, so they could sort of see each other if they wished to. Both of them were currently sleeping, however, and I felt a stab of envy shoot through me as I saw how peaceful they were, dreaming happy dreams. Because reality was full of nightmares that they wouldn't be able to understand.

Just then, the door opened, letting in a very tired looking Jake. I all but flew into his arms, grinning madly from ear to ear as I hugged him with enough force to crush twenty humans. He coughed lightly, one hand stroking my hair back from my face when I finally pulled away.

"I missed you too," he said, before laughing again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up."

"You gonna make me?" I grinned. It's amazing how light-hearted he could be when he looked so down beaten just a moment before. I then pressed my lips to his, immediately deepening the kiss when his tongue snaked out, asking for entrance by running along by bottom lip. We kissed like that for several long moments, eyes closed, arms and hands holding onto each other as if for dear life, as I pressed my body as close to his as I could. It had been a long time since that first…incident, but I hadn't forgotten the fire of his touch. I never could.

There was a light cough, which I ignored, then a heavier clearing of the throat. I grinned, still ignoring Seth, until he yelled "Get a room!" I couldn't kiss Jacob anymore, overcome as I was by laughter. Both of us were almost doubled over on the floor.

"Excuse me, but I missed my imprint," Jacob said, grinning at Seth and pushing the younger boy playfully, but with enough force to knock him off his perch on the end of the bed. "You're just jealous cause kissing yours would be paedophilia."

I burst into another round of laughter at the comment, smacking Jake in the back of the head like I had seen Rosalie do to Emmett several thousand times. "No teasing Seth," I said, poking my tongue out at him. "He can't help it."

The next hour or so continued in much the same manner, teasing and playful. We didn't spare a second thought to Leah, who had requested separate rooms to us. I didn't know why, but I figured maybe she just needed her space. I myself knew the feeling of becoming overwhelmed.

I needed to buy a new phone, and apologize to my father as soon as possible.

Add that to my mental list.

If we ever got out of here, that is.

* * *

**Leah's Thoughts

* * *

**

_What is this sudden obsession that I feel? This desire to serve, to completely lend myself to this man, this creature, this thing? I am meant to hate what he is, meant to hate what he does, what he has done, and yet I cannot. I cannot get over the look of his face; it's burned forever behind my irises, in the flesh of my eyelids. What can I do to make him understand this? I have no wish now but to serve him, with the same dogged loyalty as I would have served Jacob or Sam, as an Alpha._

_Sam…my thoughts are no longer surrounded by you. You have faded to background noise. Does it make you jealous, would-be lover? Would you hurt if you found out I have a new love, a new person to adore? Perhaps you would…it's difficult to lose a fan girl._

_I had always though myself a genetic defect, a break in the line by becoming a werewolf. But of course, why would I think this now? If I had been a male, then I would not have been able to be a member of the tribe, someone special, part of the pack. By being female, I can pass on the genetics now. I am stronger than my brother, stronger than my relatives and stronger than my Alpha. My future mate is more powerful than his. The thirst to serve such a leader drives me like nothing else I have felt before._

_I have asked to see him now. He didn't pay attention to me much before, but he will now. He will have no choice._

_I snap my head up; I can smell him. Approaching he comes, and yet I do not find his scent repulsive, like the rest of vampire-kind. I must serve this man, completely devote myself to him. Love him, nurture him…and make him love me back._

_He steps through the door, and I cannot fight the smile on my lips. He is beautiful, though others may not think so. He comes unguarded; he already knows he has naught to fear from me. I step forward, falling to my knees in front of him, bowing as low as I can, and I feel my forehead press into the stone floor._

"_I devote my services to you, my Lord Marcus, true leader of the Volturi…"

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Two things, because people start freaking out. Alright, possibly three.

Number one: before people start freaking out about age, I would picture Marcus to be around thirty, and his skin problems is just cause he doesn't get any sun exposure and he's torn up about his dead wife. Number two: I know Leah's already met Marcus, in Breaking Dawn, at the big show down. I'm going to pretend that she was too distracted or whatever, focusing on Aro, so she didn't notice. I don't remember the book very well, so just go along with me on this.

Thirdly, this is the idea me and my friend came up with. She was talking about if a pure werewolf and pure vamp had babies, and I thought up the Leah/Marcus pairing, because obviously it would have to be a female werewolf and a male vampire, and she is the only female. Besides, Leah/Marcus would be hilarious. There's lots of fun to be had here. So inspiration came from sarahlizzie.

Read, review. Don't flame. I didn't proof read it well cause I was just too excited. So…yeah.

Love you all.

HigherMagic x


	15. Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ.**

**Alright, I know a lot of you are probably pissed at me, or wondering why I'm not posting. Basically it's this;**

**I just started my A-level year, and there's shit-loads of work to do. I need downtime and that won't be filled with writing.**

**My inspiration has long been dead. I don't know why, but I will restore it before I write anything else, because I would rather not post than post something crappy or unsatisfactory.**

**I am writing a new storyline of mine, Threefold, which you can read about on my profile. I want to write this story and get it out of the way before I lose all my inspiration for it, or drive or get bored with it or whatever. I want to finish it before I start posting it, too. Either way, that is taking up a lot of my fanfiction time.**

**Basically, in a lot of my stories I have forgotten where I wanted to take them. I only get snippets of what I want happening. This may seem like a horrible excuse, but a lot of my stories came from dreams, and when my dreams don't help me, then I'm fucked, in no less words.**

**I'm dealing with a bit of an emotional crisis right now. Hopefully it will go away after a while.**

**So there's my excuses. Please be patient because you know that any day now I will just spit out a shit-load of chapters for something, and then everyone will be happy.**

**PS – People who have read Mommy Dearest…I KNOW the ending SUCKS, and I WILL rewrite it. Just give me some time to, alright? Stop flaming the last chapters because you're just telling me what I already know, and are getting yourselves little voodoo dolls with pins stuck in them.**


End file.
